Amor virtual, Amor real
by Akira Yoshida
Summary: En la ciudad de Tokyo, existe un grupo de chicas que viven en un departamento juntas . Un día, una de ellas descubre un juego virtual para "conocer a tu pareja ideal", las chicas, al entrar al juego, conocen a diversos chicos sin darse cuenta, que son sus compañeros de clase...
1. Capítulo I

_Hooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nuevo fanfic u lamento si tuve el otro medio muertito... Como esta basado en rol me cuesta escribir y rolear al mismo tiempo, a si que decidí dejarlo en espera y mientras continuar con este que ahorita voy por el capítulo 4, el rol va muy interesante ewe y hay muchos personajes nuevos, pero bueno, no les spoliare, antes de que empiecen a leer les quiero pedir que dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas constructivas owo sin mas que decir les dejo el fanfic~ ._

* * *

**Amor de Internet .**

Chapter 1 .

El desconocido chico de internet .

Era un día de verano en la ciudad de Tokyo, era domingo y en un departamento llamado "The Girls" se encontraban mujeres en sus cuartos, cada piso compartía una cocina, comedor, sala de estar y cine, después las chicas tenían lo que necesitaban en sus cuartos y, tenían su propio baño . Olvide mencionar que se llamaba "The Girls" porque no había hombres . El departamento era especialmente para chicas . Las chicas podían elegir entre un cuarto compartido o en separado .

En el piso 12 vivía un grupo de amigas .

Juntas habían planeado vivir ahí desde que tenían 5 años .

Todas tenían sus cuartos separados, pues también necesitaban su privacidad.

Todas estaban en la sala en total silencio, hasta que una rubia lo rompió .

-Hey chicas, miren esto . –Dijo aquella chica ya antes mencionada .

Sus amigas se acercaron a su amiga que estaba con su laptop .

-¿Qué sucede Rin? . –Dijo una de sus amigas de pelo verde y corto .

-Miren esto… "Encuentra a tu pareja virtualmente" . –Dijo Rin leyendo el nombre de una página de internet que había encontrando .

-Interesante… ¿Lo jugamos? . –Dijo otra peliverde pero de pelo largo .

-Bien . –Dijeron todas .

La rubia le dio click a una opción que decía "Empezar" .

-¿Quién empieza? . –Pregunto Rin .

-Tú . –Dijeron todas .

La rubia vio la pantalla de la laptop y comenzó a completar lo que le decía la página . Al terminar, reviso que todo estuviera bien .

**Pantalla de la laptop .**

Sexo : Femenino .

Nombre : Rin .

Nombre falso : Neru .

Apellido : Haine .

Apellido falso : Akita .

Edad : 14 .

Item : Tractor, naranjas .

**Fuera de la pantalla**

Rin soltó una risita y cuando le dio click a la opción de "Terminar" aparecieron chicos y empezó a ver .

-Mmm… Ese "Rei Kagene" se ve interesante... –Dijo Rin .

Las chicas asintieron y cuando rin lo agrego, le paso la página para que sus amigas hagan el juego también .

Rin se retiro al cuarto para poder hablar con el chico .

**Conversación de la pantalla .**

Neru (Rin) : Hola .

Rei (?) : Hola .

Neru (Rin) : ¿De qué parte de Japón eres? .

Rei (?) : Tokyo, ¿Y tú? .

Neru (Rin) : Igual… ¿A qué escuela vas? .

Rei (?) : A la escuela Vocaloid .

Neru (Rin) : Oh, yo igual .

**Fuera de la pantalla .**

-¡Rin, a comer! . –Grito Meiko sacando a rin de la conversación .

-¡YA VOY! . –Le devolvió el grito .

**Pantalla de la laptop .**

Neru (Rin) : Tengo que irme… Hablamos luego .

Rei (?) : Bien, adiós…

Continuara…

* * *

_Hooolaaaaa de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue corto? pues si es corto se joden... Naaaaaa mentira jajaja, igualmente los demás capítulos serán mas largos y la trama estará mas explicada, podrán entenderlo mejor, bueno, como dije antes, acepto comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas, e.e quiero reviews bueno, nos vemos hasta la otra owo _

_Besos~ ._


	2. Capítulo II

_¡Holis! Ustedes deben estar como "oshe zy, el capítulo 2" cuando fui a mi perfil y vi los reviews les juro que me podía desmayar_

_OwO nunca tuve dos reviews ***para ella dos reviews es mucho*** _

**_Yoami-Chan _**_Te agradezco tu comentario u , :'v lamento la confusión, a veces se me da la gana de poner "la peliverde" :vv al decir "peliverde" me refiero a Miku u como crees que no estará? :v gracias por tu comentario u_

**_Chess-whitequeen _**_una lectora habitual ***se muere bien morida* **OwO ¡Muchas Gracias! ewe ¿Acaso crees que no continuare la historia? ***gritan "¡SI!"* **e.e bueno xD dejaré mis tonterías y les dejare el capítulo 2 ._

_Adiós, nos leemos al final~_

* * *

**Chapter 2 .**

El misterioso y popular chico nuevo de la escuela .

En el departamento se escuchaban los gritos de Meiko apurando a Rin para poder almorzar .

Rin, odiaba cuando la apuraban así, a si que cerró su laptop brutalmente y bajo con las demás .

-¿Qué tanto hacías que te tardabas tanto? . –Pregunto Meiko .

-Seguramente hablaba con ese chico . –Dijo irónicamente Miku .

-Por cierto, ¿Ya lo jugaron? . –Pregunto Rin sentándose .

Todas asintieron .

-¿Y bien? . –Dijo Rin mirando a cada una .

-Dejemos eso de lado . –Dijo Meiko .

-A puesto que no consiguió a nadie . –Dijo Luka .

-Claro que no . –Dijo Meiko, todas la miraron con cara de "¿Enserio?" , Meiko no pudo con esas miradas que la miraban cómo si hubiese robado una gema exquisita y este mintiendo- Bien, bien, no conseguí a nadie, ¿Felices? .

Luka soltó una risita .

Todas se dedicaron a comer en paz y tranquilidad .

Todo en silenció, mas no era un silenció de esos incómodos, si no un silenció que todas disfrutaban por la paz que reinaba en aquella sala donde comían .

Unos minutos después, terminaron de almorzar y cada una limpió su plato .

-Bien, nos vemos . –Dijo Rin .

-Suerte . –Dijo Meiko .

Rin se despidió de todas sus amigas y salió de la casa, claro, necesitaba trabajar si quería pagar su habitación .

Cada una pagaba su habitación, pero las demás salas las pagaban todas juntas .

Miku por su parte, su habitación la pagaban sus padres, y su parte de las salas la pagaba ella con un trabajo de medio tiempo los domingos .

Meiko tenía ahorros en el banco y herencia que le habían dejado sus abuelos y padres, alcanzaría para pagar unos diez años más, claro, si la chica no gastaba de más en Sake

Las demás trabajaban como Rin, solo que en diferentes días .

Rin camino tranquilamente a su trabajo .

Caminaba en tremenda paz, sumergida escuchando a su amigo, la música .

Iba tan sumergida en la letra de la música, que no se dio cuenta, que choco con un joven .

-¡Ten más cuidado! . –Le grito aquel extraño .

Ese extraño miro a rin mejor, y se dio cuenta que la conocía .

-¿Rin? .

Dijo aquel chico que era un extraño para rin . Rin lo miro, definitivamente no lo conocía .

Rin lo miro detenidamente, hasta que pudo divisar un parecido con un niño de su infancia .

-Acaso tu eres… _¿Nero? _. –Dijo la última palabra nostálgicamente .

Ese chico asintió y rin no lo podía creer .

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

Dijo rin teniendo recuerdos del pasado .

_Flash back ._

_Era el primer día de primaria para una niñita hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes cual gema exótica . Su profesora la presento con sus compañeros ._

_-Bien niños, ella es Rin Haine, sean buenos con ella . –Dijo una mujer de cabellos grises ._

_La pequeña niña se sentó al lado de una niña con una coleta al costado ._

_-Hola ._

_Dijo muy alegre la nueva, tratando de que se esa niña se convirtiera en su nueva amiga ._

_-Hola, disculpa por sonar tan grosera, pero este lugar es para los que son lindos y no feos, como tú ._

_En ese momento, todos los de adelante se empezaron a reír, la maestra había ido a buscar tiza . Un chico del fondo se paro y fue donde aquella niñita llamada rin tenía sus palmas en su cara ocultando sus lagrimas ._

_-No les hagas caso, todos son así . –Le dijo amigablemente a la nueva llamada Rin ._

_La pequeña niña que era nueva, saco sus manitas de su cara y lo miro con los ojos medios rojos ._

_-Neru, no seas tan grosera ¿Quieres? . –Le dijo su hermano mayor ._

_-Nero ,tu deberías estar en ese lugar… onee, ella debería estar en el tu lugar ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? ._

_Le dijo haciendo un mohín en sus labios ._

_-Porque yo no soy como ustedes . –Dijo firmemente el niño que defendía a la nueva ._

_La pequeña rubia se quedo mirando al chico que la defendía, él le brindo una cálida sonrisa y ella se la devolvió ._

_Fin de Flash Back ._

La rubia seguía en sus pensamientos, recordando los maravillosos momentos que pasaba con aquel chico .

La voz del joven, la saco de su fantasía .

-Rin, Rin, baja de la luna .

Le dijo el chico pasándole la mano por delante de la cara .

-Oh, lo siento nero…

Dijo algo apenada .

Se fijo la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que llegaba muy tarde a su trabajo.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento nero! ¡Tengo que irme o llegare tarde a mi trabajo! . –Exclamó con algo de preocupación .

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo baje de mi auto para comprar algo de beber, si quieres te puedo llevar . –Dijo amablemente .

-Si no es mucha molestia te lo agradecería mucho nero . –Dijo Rin .

El joven negó que era molestia y hiso que suba a su auto .

Era un vehículo rojo, uno de los más avanzados . Pues nero ya tenía 19 años y él se había mudado a Estados Unidos para poder cumplir su sueño de ser un jugador de carreras .

Mientras iban camino al café donde trabaja Rin, mantenían una conversación muy alegre . Hablaban de cosas que les habían pasado o que hicieron en el pasado . Rin se reía porque además, nero era mecánico profesional de autos y le contaba de sus fallas en autos y como aveces su traje o su cara quedaban negros .

Nero también reía por las locuras que rin le contaba, pues con sus amigas hacían millones de travesuras cuando vivían en sus casas .

Nero se fue de su casa a demás por una razón que nadie conocía, ni su propia familia .

Llegaron a café y se encontraba lleno de personas, pues claro, hoy rin se había olvidado que era el cumple años de una pequeña que amaba ese café .

-Bueno nero, muchísimas gracias por traerme . –Dijo Rin mirándolo .

-¿Sería molestia que entre al café un rato? . –Le pregunto .

-Oh, por supuesto que no nero, mientras ordenes algo está bien . –Le dijo ella sonriéndole .

El joven asintió y le dijo que estaría en un rato, se había ido a estacionar su vehículo .

Rin llego justo a tiempo y fue a los casilleros a vestirse .

-¡No, no, no, no, no, rin! . –Dijo una muchacha regañando a rin .

La muchacha era de la misma edad que Rin, vivían en el mismo departamento, solo que diferente piso .

La chica tenía un hermoso pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba disfrazada de una maid .

-¿Qué sucede, lenka? . –Le pregunto preocupada .

-Es el cumple años de Kaai, ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Quiere que todas nos disfracemos! Rápido, ponte tu disfraz de Neko y ve allí . –Le ordeno a la otra rubia .

Rin asintió y saco de un casillero especial y triple un disfraz de neko .

Orejas blancas, la base de la camisa era negra y las mangas blancas . Su falda era amarilla, un poco más arriba de las rodillas . Un collar con una campana de oro con un moño rojo .

Estaba tan distraída preparándose que no se había dado cuenta que, Nero, vería la forma en que estaba vestida .

Pensar en que Nero le coquetearía, no pudo evitar tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Movió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos, dio el primer suspiro del día y fue a la mesa donde la cumpleañera estaba con su familia y un par de amigos .

-¡Feliz cumple años Kaai Yuki! . –Le dijo energéticamente la rubia a la niña .

-¡Rin-san! ¡Muchas gracias! . –Dijo la niña dándole un abrazo .

Rin, había conocido a Yuki un día que se había perdido en un centro comercial, la devolvió con su familia y al día siguiente, habían visitado el café donde trabajaba, a partir de ese día, su familia y ella iban todos los días .

Continuara….

* * *

_Ho-ho-hola de nuevo u la verdad es que ahora las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes ewe la pareja principal es Rin x Len pero tampoco me enfocare siempre en ellos, es mas, hasta habrá momentos en donde las demás parejas tendrán un capítulo dedicado a ellos, como siempre, acepto Sugerencias, Comentarios y Críticas constructivas siempre y cuando ni las sugerencias, ni comentarios ni las críticas constructivas tengan insultos, me esfuerzo en tener la ortografía correcta y en escribir lo mas bien que pueda, bueno, sin mas que decir me retiro, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ._

_Bye~ ._


	3. Capítulo III

**Chapter 3 .**

Rin le dio una mirada a los amigos de Yuki, no lo podía creer, esos amiguitos que veía una vez por año los consideraba sus hermanos menores ¡Habían crecido un montón! .

-A ver… Defoko y Rion . –Dijo Rin mirando a las amiguitas de Yuki amigablemente .

-¡Onee! . –Dijeron las tres niñas abrazando a Rin .

Yuki, defoko y rion, consideraban a Rin su hermana mayor .

Cuando se enfermaban Rin iba a cuidarlas porque sus padres trabajaban y las llevaban a la antigua casa de Rin .

-Gracias por todo Rin-chan . –Dijo la madre de Yuki .

-Oh, no es nada señora Kaai . –Dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo .

-¡Rin-chan, rin-chan! ¡Canta para mí! . –Le dijo la niña tirando de su falda .

Rin rió ligeramente por la acción de la niña .

-Bien, pero si me contestas una pregunta . –Dijo con algo de picardía .

La niña la miro confundida pero asintió .

-¿Tienes novio? . –Le dijo con picardía a la niña .

-¡No! . –Dijo la niña- Pero tu si tienes ¿No? .

Cuando Rin iba a responderle, Nero la abrazo por detrás .

-No lo tiene, pero tal vez en poco tiempo lo tenga . –Dijo Nero sonriéndole a las niñas .

Rin estaba sonrojada, Nero la soltó y rió por su actitud .

La niña miraba a Nero extrañada .

-¿Quién eres? . –Le pregunto la niña .

-Soy Nero, un amigo de Rin . –Dijo Nero brindándole una sonrisa amigable .

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa amigablemente .

-Pensé que eras el novio de Rin . –Dijo la niña sonriendo .

_-Jijijijiji-_ Se escuchaban a las niñas reír .

-Onee, canta para mí . –Dijo Yuki mirándola .

-Uh… Bien Yuki, lo hare por ti . –Dijo sonriendo Rin- ¿Qué canción te gustaría? –Le pregunto .

-Mmmm… Mirishira Romeo y Cinderella . –Dijo la niña sonriendo .

Era su canción favorita, pues a la niña le encantaba la canción de Romeo y Cinderella, pero la de Mirishira la conmovió .

Rin asintió, fue a pedirle permiso a su jefa y volvió .

Llego un cliente y fue recibido por una de las compañeras de Rin, disfrazada de una pirata .

-Hola y bienvenido, Dígame su nombre y parentesco con la cumpleañera . –Pregunto la chica viendo una libreta .

-Len Kagamine, hermanastro mayor de Yuki . –Dijo len .

-Sí ,pase, esperamos que su estancia en el café sea la mejor . –Dijo la chica dándole paso a len .

Len paso y se saludo a todos sus familiares y conocidos, después se sentó con su familia .

-¡Onii! . –Grito Yuki abrazándolo .

El padre de Len se había casado con la madre de Yuki hace 3 años .

Len al principio era frio con Yuki y su Madrastra, pero con el tiempo se encariño .

-Pensamos que no vendrías . –Dijo la madre de Yuki .

-No faltaría por nada Nozomi . –Dijo Len abrazando a su hermanita, mientras que con su otra mano escondía una cajita .

Nozomi era el nombre de la madre de Yuki, Len no se acostumbraba a decirle Madre o Mamá .

-Onii, ¿Qué escondes? . –Pregunto la niña .

-Feliz cumple años . –Dijo Len entregándole una cajita mediana .

La niña abrazo a su hermano y luego abrió el paquete, era una cajita musical con dos canciones, Romeo y Cinderella, y Mirishira Romeo y Cinderella .

-¡Muchas Gracias Onii! . –Dijo yuki abrazándolo .

-Len, llegas justo a tiempo para escuchar a Rin cantar . –Dijo su padre .

-¿Rin? . –Pregunto Len, pues él no conocía a esa tal _"Rin"_ .

-Oh, no la conoces, Rin es una chica, Yuki la conoció cuando se perdió en un centro comercial, ella la trajo de vuelta y el día siguiente vinimos aquí y la conocimos nosotros . –Dijo sonriente Nozomi .

-Oh… ¿Y qué va a cantar? . –Pregunto Len .

-Mirishira Romeo y Cinderella . –Dijo Yuki emocionada .

Rin subió al escenario aún con su disfraz .

-Hola a todos, felicidades a Yuki por su cumple años, a pedido de ella voy a cantar su canción favorita, Mirishira Romeo y Cinderella . –Dijo Rin .

Rin le hizo una seña a su compañera para que ponga la canción en karaoke, y así lo hizo .

Rin empezó cantando con su encantadora voz .

_Nunca olvidare_

_Aquel primer amor_

_Que nunca fue ._

_Libérame _

_O déjame caer_

_Para no volver ._

Mientras Rin mantenía esa nota, 3 compañeras de ella hacían los coros .

_(Tú eres mi Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Tú eres mi Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Tú eres mi Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Tú eres mi Romeo,_

_Romeo) ._

Y la melodiosa voz de Rin, volvió a nacer .

_A mi lado te tenía_

_Todas las noches_

_Todos los días_

_Juntos crecimos_

_Toda la vida vivimos _

_Sin podernos ya separar ._

_Sincronizados _

_Mano con mano_

_Nuestros caminos vinculados _

_Si tú te quedas a mi lado_

_Nuestros corazones_

_Como uno solo serán ._

_Por un capricho divino_

_Nuestro destino_

_El fin de la relación _

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_¿Una nueva princesa apareció?_

_Pero de pronto he despertado_

_Me siento atrapada_

_Al fondo de mi obsesión_

_Pues ya no se qué hacer_

_Magnetizada_

_Estoy sobre tu piel ._

_Si de verdad piensas que todo_

_Lo puedes cambiar_

_Que lo sepas_

_Yo jamás te voy a perdonar_

_Solo un falso amor_

_Lleno de rabia y dolor_

_Hace de tripas corazón _

_En solo veinticuatro días _

_Me fuiste a olvidar_

_Ya no se _

_Porque me tuve que enamorar_

_Para ti… ¿Yo qué soy?_

_Y sin ti… ¿A dónde voy?_

_Este es mi dulce castigo_

_Por todo lo que fui ._

_Una marioneta _

_Que_

_Llegaba a ser feliz_

_Si la tortura venía de ti…_

Y los coros empezaron de nuevo .

_(Siempre serás Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Siempre serás Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Siempre serás Romeo,_

_Romeo, Romeo)_

_(Siempre serás Romeo,_

_Romeo) ._

Y de nuevo, la voz de rin empezó a sonar de nuevo .

_Hermosa la pareja que forman entre ustedes_

_Muchas felicidades amigo ._

_Mientras sonrió _

_Yo por dentro la maldigo_

_Toda llena de falsedad…_

_¿Ella que tiene?_

_¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

_¿Por qué no tengo lo que quieres?_

_Mientras vestida en negro_

_Caigo en llanto_

_Vestida de blanco ella_

_Todo va a lograr ._

_Puede decir que te ama_

_Mientras en la sombra_

_Reparte su corazón_

Y en esta parte Yuki cantó desde su lugar, pues esa era su parte favorita .

_Fingiendo_

_Parecer_

_Tan inocente_

_Asco de mujer ._

_Yo permanezco callada_

_No puedo hacer nada_

_Amargo dolor_

_Secreto de mi amor ._

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Ya no tengo_

_Nada que perder…_

_Sueños_

_Anhelos_

_Esperanzas_

_Que nunca olvide_

_En profunda _

_Desesperación convertiré_

_Si pueda volver_

_Hacia atrás otra vez_

_Un nuevo mundo escribiré_

_Pero un castigo entre mis sueños_

_Comienza a crecer_

_Otra chica de tu mano yo no quiero ver_

_No lo puedo entender_

_Nada yo puedo hacer_

_Debo saber que tu dulce Julieta_

_No seré ._

_Un castigo fue el amarte_

_Sin poder pensar_

_Que la fantasía tendría un final…_

_Un castigo de perfil_

_Un fuego que apagar_

_¿Dónde quieres llegar?_

_¿Me amas?_

_Yo, por ti mi vida di_

_¿Qué es lo que recibí?_

_Un sueño sin final_

_Se acaba…_

_¡Ya todo lo que queda_

_No quiero escuchar!_

_Si de verdad piensas_

_Que todo lo puedes cambiar_

_Que lo sepas ;_

_Nunca más te puedo perdonar_

_Solo un falso amor_

_Lleno de amargo dolor_

_Hace de tripas corazón_

_En solo 24 días _

_Me fuiste a olvidar_

_Ya no sé porque me tuve que enamorar_

_Para ti ¿Yo que soy?_

_Y sin ti ¿A dónde voy_

_Si nuestro cuento se acabo…?_

_Pero un castigo entre mis sueños_

_Empieza a crecer_

_Otra chica de tu mano yo no quiero ver_

_No lo puedo entender_

_Nada yo puedo hacer_

_Debo saber _

_Que tu dulce Julieta _

_No seré…_

_Todo nuestro amor se acaba_

_Ya no puedo yo hacer nada_

_¡Sayonara romeo! ._

El público y en especial Len, quedaron conmovidos

Len se había quedado viéndole, le parecía conocida, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía una persona que jamás en la vida había conocido .

Rin bajo del escenario para entrar de nuevo a la cocina a tomar los pedidos de la gente para poder dárselos .

-¡Onii! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero agradecerle! . –Dijo Yuki bajándose de su asiento y halando a su hermano .

-Bien, bien, vamos Yuki . –Dijo len, no podía negarle algo a su hermanita en su cumple años .

Antes de que Rin entrara a la cocina, una manito tiro de su falda y ella se volteo sonriéndole .

-¡One, muchas gracias por la canción! . –Grito Yuki abrazándola .

Rin sonrió y correspondió al abrazo por parte de la pequeña, Rin noto que un chico rubio y de ojos azules la miraba .

Al separarse de la niña miro a len .

-Yuki, ¿Quién es este chico? . –Dijo rin agachándose a la altura de la niña .

-Es mi onii hace tres años . –Dijo la niña sonriendo .

-Oh, ya veo . –Dijo rin parándose- Hola, soy Rin Haine . –Dijo rin extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo .

-Len kagamine . –Dijo len aceptando la mano y estrechándola .

-Bien, Yuki, tengo que irme, en un rato tendrás una linda sorpresa . –Dijo rin sonriéndole, haciendo que la niña de saltitos .

-¡Yupi! ¡Eres la mejor Rin! . –Dijo yuki muy emocionada .

Rin sonrió y se fue a la cocina .

Yuki y Len fueron a su mesa con sus padres .

-¡Onii! ¿Rin-san es muy linda, no? . –Pregunto muy emocionada Yuki .

Len se incomodo un poco por la pregunta, si, le parecía linda, pero dudaba en contestar .

-Pues si . –Dijo Len .

-Es muy linda, es amable y servidora . –Agrego Nozomi .

-Oh, por cierto len, conseguimos una escuela para ti . –Dijo su madre .

Len estudiaba en el extranjero, pero había viajado por el cumple años de su hermanita y, para quedarse en Japón .

-Que bien . –Dijo Len .

**En la cocina .**

-Haku, ¿El pastel está listo? . –Pregunto una rubia .

-Claro Lenka, ¿Dónde está Lily? . –Pregunto Haku .

-Aquí esta lily ¿Qué necesitan? . –Dijo una rubia apareciendo .

-Oh, sí, avísale a Rin que el pastel está listo . –Dijo Haku .

La rubia asintió y fue a buscar a la otra rubia .

Cuando salió vio a rin volviendo a la cocina .

-Rin-chan~, el pastel está listo . –Dijo la rubia a la otra .

-Genial, bien, espérame . –Dijo la otra rubia yendo a la mesa de la cumpleañera .

Al llegar a la mesa la familia estaba comiendo su comida .

-Oh Rin-chan, ¿Sucede algo? . –Pregunto nozomi .

-No, solo que la sorpresa para la cumpleañera esta lista . –Dijo rin con una sonrisa en su rostro .

-¡Yei! ¿Dónde está? . –Pregunto muy emocionada la niña .

-Está en la cocina, enseguida lo traeremos, por cierto, son dos sorpresas . –Dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo a la niña .

La niña sonrió y miro la dirección por donde se retiraba la rubia .

-Rin-chan es muy buena . –Dijo Nozomi .

-¿Pasan mucho tiempo con Rin? . –Pregunto Len .

-Venimos a verla, a demás cuando Yuki se enferma viene a visitarla con sus amigas, que Yuki también conoce . –Dijo Nozomi .

-¿Y alguna vez fueron a visitarla? . –Pregunto Len .

-No, no sabemos donde vive, pero oímos que vive en un departamento llamado "The Girls" , dicen que los chicos no pueden vivir ahí . –Dijo nozomi .

-Sería divertido ir a ver el departamento de Rin-Chan . –Dijo Yuki .

Yuki pudo distinguir a lo lejos a un par de chicas .

Las chicas al darse cuenta de la mirada de Yuki corrieron hacía ella y le dieron un gran abrazo .

-¡Happy Birthday Yuki-Chan! . –Gritaron las chicas .

-¡Miku-San! ¡Gumi-San! ¡Luka-San! . –Grito alegremente .

-¡Oh Yuki-Chan! ¡Qué grande estas! . –Dijo Miku apretándola .

-Miku-San… me asfixias… -Dijo yuki .

-Oh, Gomenesai Yuki . –Dijo Miku .

-Tenemos regalos . –Dijo Gumi .

Yuki soltó un _Yeii _ de alegría .

Unos segundos después, las chicas le dejaron sus regalos en la mesa .

Yuki les agradeció y empezó abriendo el regalo de Miku .

Cuando termino de abrirlo pudo ver un vestido morado con lunares blancos y un moño en la cintura .

-¡Oh! ¡Es muy lindo Miku-San! ¡Muchas gracias! . –Grito Yuki abrazándola .

-No es nada pequeña . –Dijo Miku separándose .

-¡Sigo yo, sigo yo! . –Dijo muy emocionada Gumi .

Gumi era de ser infantil, y se emocionaba fácilmente .

Le dio una caja de un CD envuelva en papel de regalo .

Yuki lo abrió y se encontró un CD de _Vocaloid_, un programa y grupo de personas que cantaban, en separado y a veces juntos .

Iba a dar un grito de la emoción, gumi lo presintió a sí que le tapo la boca para que no deje sordos a todas las personas del estado .

Al terminar de gritar, abrazo a gumi y le dio incontables besos en la mejilla .

-¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Gumi! . –Dijo Yuki .

-No fue nada pequeña, _porque el regalo de Rin es mucho mejor que el mío… _-Dijo eso último en un susurro .

-Ten peque . –Dijo Luka poniéndole una caja en frente de ella .

Cuando Yuki acercaba sus manos a la caja, se sacudió, ella atraso sus manos .

Miro asustada a Luka, ella solo le sonreía, con un poco de miedo, Yuki abrió el regalo y ¿Qué había…? .

-¡Un perrito! . –Grito Yuki muy emocionada viendo al perrito .

Yuki tomo al perrito en brazos, el perrito solo le lamia la cara una y otra vez .

-¡Muchas gracias Luka, en verdad, muchas gracias! . –Dijo ella abrazando al perrito .

-No fue nada, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? Es macho . –Dijo Luka .

-Vladimir . –Dijo muy segura Yuki .

-Buen nombre . – Dijo Luka .

Las luces se apagaron y los niños se asustaron corriendo hacia sus madres .

Un reflector ilumino a una chica de espaldas, de pelo rubio claro, vestida con un vestido naranja, música empezó a sonar y ella empezó a cantar, y a su lado derecho habían dos chicas, y a su lado izquierdo dos chicos, que empezaron a bailar cuando empezó a cantar .

_Estoy soñando_

_Soñando_

_Estoy soñando_

_Soy una puerta_

_Abierta_

_Sin nada que poner_

_Soy una fantasia,_

_Fantasia_

_Ven y hazme disfrutar_

_Yo te voy a cuidar_

_Soy una fantasia_

_Idiotas que no saben_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

_Informes que me odian _

_Porque no soy real_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

_Supera los límites _

_Ven y disfrútame_

_Cualquiera lo puede_

_La fantasia _

_De que casi reviente_

_Deja que_

_Pueda hacerse_

_Realidad ._

_Estoy soñando_

_Soñando_

_Estoy soñando_

_Soy una puerta_

_Abierta_

_Sin nada que poner_

_Soy una fantasia_

_Fantasia_

_Ven y hazme disfrutar_

_Yo te voy a cuidar_

_Soy una fantasia_

_Fantasia_

_Fantasia_

_Fantasia_

_a-a-a-a_

_fantasia_

_fantasia_

_fantasia_

_a-a-a-a ._

Termino de cantar, era un corto de su nueva canción "I = Fantasy" , no estaba completa, pero Rin les había pagado para que vinieran .

-¡Feliz Cumple Años, Kaai Yuki! . –Gritaron la chica del escenario, y los bailarines del escenario .

Yuki no sabía que decir, estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Estaría soñando que una cantante de su grupo favorito de música estuviera en su cumple años? No, no era un sueño .

Rin se acerco a Yuki con una sonrisa en su rostro, y le dijo ;

-Feliz cumple años . –Dijo ella sonriendo .

Yuki la abrazo, eso era obra de Rin, no había dudas .

-¡Muchas gracias Rin! . –Grito Yuki abrazándola .

Seeu bajo del escenario y fue a la mesa de Yuki .

-Feliz cumple años pequeña . –Dijo Seeu sonriéndole amigablemente .

-¡S-seeu-san! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Seeu-san está en frente mío! . –Grito Yuki .

-No soy la única… -Dijo seeu .

De la cocina salieron personas, muy reconocidas, casi en todo el mundo, si, no había duda ; Eran los famosos Usee, Miki, Oliver, Kaiko y Yuma .

-¡WAAA! ¡USEE, MIKI, OLIVER, KAIKO, YUMA! . –Grito Yuki .

Era una niña, era evidente que iba a gritar, sus ídolos estaban en frente de sus ojos .

-Feliz cumple años pequeña . –Dijo Usee tocándole la nariz .

-Feliz cumple años niña . –Dijo Oliver posándole un beso en su frente .

-Feliz cumple años Yuki . –Dijo yuma despeinándola dulcemente .

-¡Feliz cumple años! ¡Eres kawaii! . –Grito Miki abrazándola .

-Miki, es mucho amor… Feliz cumple años Yuki, felicidades . –Dijo kaiko dándole una sonrisa .

-¡Muchísimas gracias! . –Dijo Yuki .

Los cantantes comenzaron a cantarle _Blessing_, Un tema que habían sacado por el cumple años de su jefe .

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo IV

_¡hOLA DE NUEVO! aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, y creo que el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, Meru-Chan, si, habrá salseo e.e pero déjame de inchar! jajaja bueno, como siempre déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y criticas constructivas (siempre y cuando no contengan un vocabulario no adecuado) ._

* * *

**Chapter 4 .**

Celebraron hasta las tres de la mañana, a las diez de la noche los niños se durmieron y como los empleados sabrían que eso pasaría, tenían preparado un espacio lleno de colchones .

Los mayores seguían celebrando, Rin estaba en su descanso, conversando con Nero en una mesa

-¿Y qué has hecho estos años? . –Le pregunto él .

-Trabajar… Hace cinco años me mude a un departamento con las chicas, no se permiten chicos . –Dijo ella .

-Interesante… ¿Y has conocido a nuevas personas? . –Pregunto él .

-Se podría decir que si .

-¿Cómo quienes? . –Pregunto .

-La familia de Yuki, Unas chicas que tienen mal carácter… Y son divas… Se creen todo… -Dijo ella con sus dedos contando sus defectos .

-Jajajaja, Se ve que las odias . –Dijo él con un tono burlón .

Rin hiso un mohín en sus labios .

-¡No te burles! . –Y tal como niña pequeña trato de golpearle .

-Eres demasiado enanita para poder alcanzarme . –Dijo él riendo .

-¡Eres malo Nero! . –Le grito sentándose de nuevo .

-¿Malo? Me siento ofendido, decirle eso al niño que te defendió durante la primaria y los primero años de secundaria no es bueno . –Dijo el poniendo una mano en su pecho como si estuviera ofendido .

Rin dio una vuelta con sus ojos y lo miro .

-Bien, bien, lo siento, no debí "Ofenderte" Gran señor que defiende cada segundo de mi vida . –Dijo ella sarcásticamente .

-Mira quién es la mala ahora . –Dijo él .

Él se paró de su asiento y fue al de ella para empezar una guerra de cosquillas .

-¡Ne-nero! ¡Ba-basta! . –Dijo ella riendo, era muy risueña y cosquilluda .

Ella se paro para tratar de escapar de él, pero no lo logro, mientras caminaba para atrás, Len iba con una taza con café caliente y Rin, caminando hacia atrás, choco con len .

-Waa . –Grito Rin al caer .

-¡¿Estás bien?! . –Le pregunto nero .

-¡Cuánto lo siento! . –Grito Rin parándose .

Miro a len y lo ayudo a levantarse .

-No te preocupes . –Dijo Len .

-Te traeré otro café . –Dijo Rin .

-No, no te preocupes . –Dijo él .

-B..bien… -Dijo Rin .

Rin trato de darle toallas u otro café, pero era imposible, Len era demasiado orgulloso .

Se hizo tarde y todos se retiraron, una compañera de Rin se encargaría de cerrar todo .

-Muchas gracias por todo Rin . –Dijo Nozomi cargando a Yuki quién estaba profundamente dormida .

-No fue nada… -Dijo Rin antes de posar un beso en la frente de yuki .

-Buenas noches . –Dijo nozomi .

-Adiós .

Nozomi y su familia se retiraron, Len seguía con esa camisa manchada, y Rin con su uniforme manchado en su bolso, ahora tenía puesto un kimono rosa claro con dibujos de pétalos del árbol de cerezos que había usado para un cumple años en el café y se lo olvido ahí .

Rin cerró todo, limpió con sus compañeras, otra compañera de ella cerraría las puertas, a si que salió . Al salir estaba Nero esperándola .

-No tenías porque esperarme . –Dijo Rin mirándolo .

-No podía dejarte sola a estas horas de la noche . –Dijo él .

Rin suspiro, Nero le abrió la puerta del auto para que pasara, Rin se negó varias veces, pero fue en vano, al final termino dejando que Nero la lleve a su departamento .

Llegaron unos 15 minutos después de haber partido .

Nero insistió en dejarla en la puerta de su apartamento, pero ella le decía que no por el echó que chicos no podían vivir ahí y que solo podía tener visitas si los chicos tenían registrada la visita .

Al final él se rindió, se fue y dejo que Rin entre su departamento .

Entro esperando que todas estuvieran durmiendo .

La luz de la sala estaba prendida, y la chimenea tenía llamas .

-Qué raro… -Dijo ella pensando que no había nadie, y por el echó de que las luces estén prendidas y la chimenea encendida .

-Llegas tarde . –Dijo Meiko parándose de un sillón que estaba frente la chimenea, al parecer se había dormido en la espera de Rin .

-Lo siento… La fiesta se alargo hasta tarde . –Dijo ella .

-Bien… No importa, ¿Tienes hambre? . –Le dijo .

Rin negó en forma de decir que no, Meiko le dijo que si tenía hambre que había sándwichs en el refrigerador .

Rin se retiró a su cuarto, dejo su bolso en una mesita y se acostó para dormir.

Al día siguiente Rin fue la primera en levantarse, era Lunes y empezaba las clases, tercer año de preparatoria .

Se dio una ducha fría para despertarse mejor .

Al salir, se seco y luego se vistió ;

En el primer día de clases todos los estudiantes tenían que decir cómo la habían pasado en las vacaciones, y presentarse para los nuevos estudiantes .

Rin se había colocado una musculosa blanca, una falda negra y un abrigo dorado, y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias negras .

Adorno su cabello con un lazo blanco y se dirigió abajo, donde se encontraba Meiko, vestida con un vestido rojo hasta unos 5 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, tenía voladitos en la parte de la falda, y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias con plataforma color blanco .

-Buenos días . –Dijo Rin .

-Buenos días, Miku y Gumi se están cambiando, Luka se está peinando . –Le dijo ella .

-Buenos días . –Dijeron las dos peliverdes bajando .

Miku iba con una camisa manga corta color blanca, con una falda verde, y en sus pies unas sandalias de su mismo color de ojos .

Gumi tenía una pupera azul cielo claro con una falda amarilla .

-Buenos días . –Dijo Luka bajando también .

Luka tenía una camisa blanca y una falda rosa, con unas sandalias rosas .

Rin se sentó con su laptop, Luka y Miku jugaban cartas, Gumi miraba televisión y Meiko hacía el desayuno .

-Vamos Len, apúrate . –Dijo un peliazul a un rubio .

-No me apures, no llegamos tarde . –Le contestó malhumorado .

El peliazul roleo los ojos y siguió su camino .

-¿Cómo crees que sea la nueva escuela? . –Le preguntó al chico que sería Len.

-No lo sé, pero Gakupo, Meito y Gumo ya deben estar haya . –Le dijo él .

En un salón de la escuela, se encontraban tres chicos parados al lado de la pizarra, mientras un montón de chicas los miraban .

-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? . –Preguntó un pelimarrón ya arto de la espera .

-Se paciente Meito . –Dijo un peliverde con sus manos en su cuello .

-Oigan… No se sienten… ¿Observados…? – Pregunto un pelimorado .

-No – Dijo el pelimarron .

-Para nada – Respondió el otro .

Resulta que en la puerta había un grupo de chicas que los observaban, eran nada más que un grupo de divas rompe corazones, andaban con quienes se les antojaban y cuando se cansaban hacían un teatro, planeaban cosas para hacer quedar mal a los chicos y tener una excusa para terminar .

Pasaron varios minutos, faltaban 15 minutos para que el profesor llegara, Len y Kaito habían llegado y saludaron con el puño a sus amigos .

-Lamentamos llegar tarde – Dijo Kaito jadeando, pues había corrido pensando que era tarde, en cambió Len tenía los brazos cruzados, enfadado por el apuro de su amigo que no era necesario .

-Hay unas chicas observándolos… - Dijo Len, el no podía ser discreto .

Las chicas en la puerta se hicieron las distraídas y simularon recién llegar, sentándose en sus lugares correspondientes .

En ese momento, Rin, Miku, Luka, Meiko y Gumi entraron al salón, hablando y riendo, Miku les estaba contando de las tonterías que hacía su hermano mayor . Rin se sentó en la mesa de la tercera fila en el tercer lugar, Miku en la mesa de la cuarta fila en el tercer lugar, Luka en la mesa de la tercera fila en el cuarto lugar, Meiko en el asiento de la mesa de Luka y Gumi en el de Miku .

-Oye Miku – Dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga .

-¿Si? – Le respondió la otra .

-¿No era que tú hermano se iba a transferir aquí? – Preguntó su amiga .

-Humm… Si, seguramente no tarda en llegar – Dijo ella sonriendo, hace mucho no veía a su hermano, él tenía trabajo, pero no se decía lo mismo de Meiko, ella era su novia y lo visitaba los fines de semana .

De repente, un peliceleste abrió la puerta y entró . Miku volteó, lo miró por unos segundos para luego correr hacía él y abrazarlo .

-¡Onii-Chan!¡Oni-Chan!¡Te extrañé mucho! – Dijo Miku mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa en su cara .

-Yo igual enana – Dijo él despeinándola .

Miku se separó y al ver que Meiko se aproximaba volvió a su lugar .

Al llegar a Mikuo, Meiko le dio un tierno beso .

-Buenos días… - Dijo Meiko sonriendo .

-Buenos días – Dijo Mikuo devolviéndole la sonrisa .

Meito, quién los miraba, no podía soportar verlos así, él no los conocía pero ese sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, era como si estuviera _celoso…_

Se pudo escuchar un _Tsk _ por parte de Meito .

De repente, una figura de una chica unos centímetros más baja que Miku, de cabello azul llegó corriendo y por su descuido choco con Mikuo, haciendo que callera Meiko por el empujón que le dio Mikuo causado por el tropiezo de la chica, y esta también se calló…

Mikuo se volteó y miró a la chica con preocupación ofreciéndole su mano para que se levante . La torpe chica de cabellos azules y cortos vestida con un vestido azul decorado con estrellas amarillas con un moño plateado en el hombro izquierdo .

La chica lo miró y aceptó su mano .

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Mikuo mirándole .

-S-si… Por favor no te preocupes – Le dijo ella sonriendo levemente .

Meiko, enfadada con su novio por haberla dejada tirada para ayudar a "la otra", se paró de repente queriendo gritarle un montón de cosas, a ella y a él .

-¡Oye que te sucede! ¡Estoy tirada aquí y sólo por esa chica de ahí qué…! – Dijo, pero no pudo terminar la frase, apenas Kaito reaccionó dándose cuenta que la recién llegada era su hermana .

-¡Kaiko! – Dijo Kaito abrazando a su hermana - ¿Estás bien? .

-Ka-kaito… Si, no te preocupes – Dijo sonriéndole a su hermano para no causarle preocupaciones .

Kaito suspiró, iba a ir con ella a la escuela, pero ella se retrasó porque a mitad del camino había olvidado su cuaderno y había tenido que regresar pidiéndole a su hermano y su amigo que no se preocuparan y siguieran el camino .

Todo era tan confuso, Mikuo miraba a Kaito con cierta frialdad… Raro de él, nunca había usado esa mirada …

Continuara….

* * *

_Hola de nuevo owo ¿Hace falta que diga que son las 07:35 de la mañana y todavía ni me cambie? owo pues creo que no xD bueno, me voy a cambiar, una vez mas, __déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y criticas constructivas (siempre y cuando no contengan un vocabulario no adecuado) ._

_Bye~ ._


	5. Capítulo V

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5 . Bastante interesante, Les digo que cada mañana me despierto a las 6 para prepararme rápido y tener tiempo de sobra para poder escribir . Que consté que tengo 11 años y entró a la escuela a las 07:50, a si que termino de prepararme a las 06:15 y después me quedo en la computadora escribiendo . A si que, no siempre escribo a la tarde, siempre voy progresando un poco cada día, porque tal vez tenga tarea y no pueda escribir, pero sé que a la mañana escribí a si que todos los días escribo un poco . Como siempre, Acepto Comentarios, Críticas constructivas, Opiniones y Sugerencias, Siempre y cuando no contenga un lenguajes inadecuado . Sin mas que decir les dejo el capítulo, Nos leemos al final ~ ._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 .**

Estaba todo en un silencio incomodo, así estuvo por un rato… Hasta que llegó el profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama .

-Los nuevos contra el pizarrón, y los demás siéntense – Dijo el profesor sentando en la silla de su escritorio .

Los estudiantes hicieron caso, al parecer la única chica nueva era Kaiko .

Meiko seguía mirando a Kaiko con odio, en su cabeza gritaba miles de cosas, la criticaba solo por un tropezón .

-Bien, Bienvenidos alumnos, Al parecer los tendré de nuevo este año . Bueno, tenemos nuevos alumnos – Dijo el profesor mirándolos para que se presenten .

-Soy Len Kagamine, es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Len sonriendo, las chicas se volvían locas .

Kaito suspiró, Len siempre había sido así, volvía loca a las chicas y él no desperdiciaba ese talento .

-Soy Kaito Shion, espero que podamos ser amigos – Dijo él sincero y amablemente .

A pesar de que solo tenía una leve sonrisa las chicas igualmente se había enamorado de él…

-Soy Meito Yoshida, un gusto – Dijo Meito sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, era muy obvio que él también atraía a las chicas .

-Soy Gumiya Megpoid, espero que seamos buenos compañeros – Dijo el peliverde sin ninguna interés, era algo frío, pero a las chicas también le gustaban los guapos y fríos .

Mikuo, quién estaba algo apartado de ellos por no conocerlos, se presentó .

-Hola, soy Mikuo Hatsune, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo sonriendo amablemente .

Era el turno de Kaiko, la única chica nueva .

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Kaiko Shion! Espero que seamos buenos compañeros – Dijo Kaiko muy emocionada con una sonrisa enorme .

Meiko suspiró, la miraba con odio .

Ella era una mujer rencorosa, vengativa y fácil de hacer enojar, y esta no la iba a dejar pasar .

Pasó la hora, Y el primer timbre había sonado .

-Pueden salir – Dijo el Kiyoteru mirando sus papeles .

Kaiko no se juntaba con las mujeres, es más, estaba con Kaito y sus amigos, ella su propia forma de pensar ; ella pensaba que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender a pesar de que ella sea una, prefería estar con los chicos, que no se preocupaban por su estilo de moda o como vestirse (solo en ocasiones importantes), que les gusta ser libre, jugar al fútbol, escuchar música y poder hablar de tonterías, Kaiko pensaba que con las chicas eso no se podía ser, pues siempre fue criticada en sus otras escuelas, era molestada, pero a pesar de eso era fuerte porque los hombres la defendían y le daban su apoyó, y eso la ayudó a ser mas fuerte .

Estaban almorzando en una mesa, mientras que las chicas en otra .

-Mírala, como ríe…. Se cree tanto – Dijo Meiko mirándola .

-Ya déjala Meiko, no te hizo nada, ese choque fue por accidente – Dijo Luka ya cansada de escuchar las quejas de la pelimarron .

-Luka tiene razón Meiko… Fue un accidente – Dijo Rin ya también harta .

-Y al parecer a mi hermano no le molesto en lo más mini – Dijo Miku, pero mas no pudo hablar, Rin le había tapado la boca para no hacer enojar a Meiko .

Mikuo, andaba curioseando por la escuela, eso era bueno para Meiko, quedaban 10 minutos para que vuelvan a sus clases .

-Iré por una soda – Dijo Kaiko levantándose de su asiento .

-¿Quieres que te acompañé? – Pregunto Kaito preocupado por su hermana .

Kaiko negó en forma de decir que no, por desgracia la máquina de sodas estaba cerca de la mesa de Meiko…

Al llegar Meiko la vio, se paró de su asiento y se acerco a ella sin que las demás se dieran cuenta .

-Oye tú – Dijo Meiko mirándola .

Kaiko reconoció esa voz… Volteó lentamente hasta poder mirarla .

-¿Si? – Le dijo Kaiko .

-Deja de meterte entre mi novio y yo, sé que lo hiciste a propósito – Dijo Meiko poniendo sus manos en su cintura .

-¿Eh? No, para nada, yo no haría eso y menos con dos personas desconocidas – Dijo Kaiko confundida por la acusación de la otra .

-No te hagas – Dijo Meiko – Que seas nueva no significa que pienses que eres un ángel .

-Oye, no sé de qué me hablas, pero si no me crees es tu problema – Dijo la chica tratando de escaparse, Sólo que Meiko, tenía planes…

La pelimarrón la tomo por el moño que sostenía uno de sus hombros, rompiéndolo .

-¡O-oye que haces! – Grito la chica peliazul mirando el moño ya roto en el piso .

-Nadie se irá hasta que termine de hablar – Dijo ella – Y menos si tengo planes…

Meiko sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a todos los estudiantes del colegio que tenía de contactos, pero claro, el mensaje se dispersaría hasta llegar al último alumno de la escuela .

Rin fue la primera en recibir el mensaje .

-¿Uh? – Dijo Rin mirando su celular – Oigan…

-¿Ya vieron? – Dijo Miku .

-¡Meiko va a avergonzar a la nueva! – Dijo Luka .

En un momento más de la mitad de la escuela habían pasado el mensaje que Meiko había enviado .

Kaiko se había quedado mirándole .

En unos minutos en donde estaban Meiko y Kaiko se había llenado de estudiantes .

-Escúchame chica, además de ser horrorosamente horrible, tienes un muy mal gusto por la ropa… - Dijo Meiko mirando el vestido de Kaiko .

Los estudiantes que estaban allí se susurraban cosas .

Meiko, aprovechando que atrás de Kaiko estaba la máquina de sodas, sacó una y empezó a jugar con ella con sus manos .

-Igual que está soda eres horrible… El envase y el sabor – Dijo Meiko con odio para luego batirla – A sí que no estaría mal que vayan juntos… - Dijo Meiko esbozando una sonrisa antes de abrir la soda y hacer que moje a Kaiko .

Después del tremendo acto por parte de Meiko, todos empezaron a reír, y claro, no faltaban los videos desde antes y las fotos que serían compartidas en las redes sociales .

Kaiko no podía decir nada… Estaba en shock, Meiko no sabía la importancia de ese vestido… Era el vestido de la difunta madre de Kaiko, que había muerto ya hace 3 años .

Kaito escuchó un escándalo, y era por eso que estaba tan desconcentrado mirando a todos lados .

-¿Qué sucede, Kaito? – Preguntó el pelimarrón .

-Escuchó un escándalo… Y Kaiko aún no regresa… - Dijo algo preocupado .

-Mmm… Podemos ir a ver – Dijo Len tomando un sorbo de su bebida .

Kaito no dudó y asintió . Todos se levantaron de su lugar siguiendo a Kaito, quién iba a la dirección de donde venía el escándalo .

Mikuo, qué era el único en ese lugar, los miró, algo interesado, Su hermana hace rato se había ido con sus amigas .

Decidió levantarse de su lugar y caminar desde cierta distancia siguiendo a Kaito y sus amigos .

Los estudiantes seguían riéndose, algunos hasta seguían grabando, Kaiko se había tapado la cara para que no vean recorrer sus lágrimas por su rostro .

Kaito reconoció ese llanto aunque hubiera un montón de risas .

Los empujó a todos hasta llegar con su hermana, Len y los demás se habían quedado atrás, la gente no los dejaba pasar . Mikuo hasta atrás de Kaito, había aprovechado el camino que Kaito había echó entre la gente .

-¡¿K-Kaiko qué te sucedió?! – Dijo Kaito mirándola preocupado, después, al observarla completamente se dio cuenta del porque – T-tu vestido…

Kaiko asintió para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano .

Mikuo se puso al lado de Kaiko y le tocó un hombro .

-No llores… Las chicas bonitas no deben llorar… - Le dijo Mikuo para después dirigirse a Meiko .

-Mikuo – Dijo Meiko sonriendo para tratar de abrazarlo, pero no logró… Mikuo la empujó .

-No se para que tanto escándalo, si es por lo que pasó en el salón, fue un accidente . Ella no quiso hacerlo a propósito , El problema eres _tu _– Le dijo . Meiko había quedado en shock, no podía estar escuchándolo, y Menos por parte de Mikuo – Eres muy celosa . Una cosa es que seas celosa y puedas ocultarlo o que te guardes tus palabras, pero ya hace esto te pasas de la raya, quiero…. Quiero que terminemos – Le declaró él .

Meiko, aun en shock y sorprendida no podía decir nada, sus palabras no salían de su boca .

-¿T-terminar? – Le preguntó casi débil – N-no puede ser… Debe ser una broma… ¿Es una broma, v-verdad? – Dijo mirándolo con una mirada de tristeza .

-No – Le dijo en tono serio .

En ese momento, Meiko, Sintió que algo en su corazón se rompía… Y algo crecía .

Lo que se rompió había sido el mismo corazón, y lo que creció… Fue odio, odio eterno hacía Kaiko .

Rin, Miku, Luka y Gumi llegaron detrás del profesor Kiyoteru, había ido a avisarle .

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Dijo Kiyoteru, mirando seriamente a todos, en especial a Meiko .

Kaiko le explicó todo a su profesor . Kiyoteru además de profesor había sido psicólogo . Kaito y Kaiko no habían contratado un psicólogo para superar la muerte de su madre, ni para ellos ni sus hermanos, en realidad, ni siquiera lo habían pensado .

Kiyoteru les dijo que iría a su casa los domingos una vez a la semana . Antes de entrar a clases, Kaiko se había quedado hablando un rato con el profesor sobré lo que sentía y sobré como era su madre y como le había afectado su muerte .

Después de terminar de hablar, Rin le prestó su ropa de invierno que se había olvidado en su casillero . Era un lindo vestido azul con encajes blancos y suaves, el traje venía con un abrigo pero Rin no se lo dio, pues estaban el pleno verano . El vestido que tenía Kaiko se lo llevaría Rin para coserlo y dejarlo como antes .

Ese día Meiko fue suspendida por una semana, sus amigas estaban enojadas con ella e incluso empezaron a juntarse con Kaiko .

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Hola de Nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció? asdfghjk la parte que mas me gusto fue cuando Mikuo le cortó a Meiko u asdfvbnm, no sé de donde salé mi imaginación owo es misterioso pero divertido owo ._

_Acepto Comentarios, Críticas constructivas, Opiniones y Sugerencias, Siempre y cuando no contenga un lenguajes inadecuado ._

_Nos vemos en el próximo Cap ._

_Bye~ ._


	6. Capítulo VI

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA les explicó al final ando apurada!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Un mes después…**

Era un viernes por la tarde, las chicas ya habían llegado de la escuela, esa noche irían a la casa de Kaiko .

Kaiko había tratado de hablar con Meiko, pero ella no decía nada y solo la miraba mal . A kaiko se le ocurrió invitarla a ella y a las demás a su "Pequeña Casa" . Kaiko no era una chica presumida, Desde que su madre murió la herencia iría repartida a Kaito y a Ella, ya que son los mayores . Kaiko tiene muchos hermanos, por algo es que viven en una mansión que ocuparía 5 casas en cada lado . Se quedarían a dormir allí, Kaiko quería llevarse bien con Meiko .

Estaban preparando sus bolsos, se quedarían hasta el Lunes por la noche, irían a la escuela desde la casa de Kaiko, cenarían y se irían a su departamento .

-Estoy lista – Dijo Miku cerrando su bolso .

-Yo igual – Dijo la rubia tirándose en el sillón .

-¡Rin ahí está mi ropa! – Dijo Luka casi gritando .

-Oops… - Dijo Rin levantándose .

-¿Están todas listas? – Pregunto Luka .

Todas asintieron, Meiko en primer plano no iba a ir, pero las chicas la convencieron .

-¡Bien! Vamos – Dijo Rin tomando su bolso .

-Luki debe estar por llegar… - Dijo Luka copiando la acción de su amiga .

Luki era el mellizo de Luka, el tenía una camioneta donde entraban justo las cinco .

Pasaron unos tres minutos en lo que una bocina que hacía un escándalo se oyó .

-Debe ser Luki, vamos – Dijo Luka tomando las llaves de la puerta .

-Vamos – Dijo Miku .

La ultima en salir fue Luka, quién antes de hacerlo apagó las luces y cerró con llaves activando la alarma por si querían entrar .

Al bajar le dijeron a la receptora que saldrían, esta les dijo que no se preocupen .

Habrán tardado una media hora en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron estupefactas . Antes de que pudieran decir algo, apareció Kaiko vestida con un short de jean y una camisa azul, y estaba descalza .

-¡Chicas! – Gritó la chica yendo hacía ellas .

-¡Kaiko-Chan! – Dijo Rin abrazándola .

La mejor relación era entre Rin y Kaiko, que compartían muchas cosas en común .

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Entren – Dijo Kaiko guiándolas a su "pequeña casa" .

Al pasar por la gran reja y pared que rodeaban la casa, se encontraron por un camino de cemento, mientras a sus lados había un montón de hermosas flores, árboles y un columpio en un árbol, se ve que era casero .

Llegaron a la entrada de una gran puerta, en su lado izquierdo había una mujer con el pelo negro medio corto, vistiendo una camisa negra media escotada, con una corbata y una falda de esas que parecen apretadas color negra, con unos tacones negros altos .

-Señorita Kaiko, bienvenida – Dijo la mujer sonriendo .

-Hola Lola – Dijo Kaiko sonriendo .

Del lado izquierdo había un hombre de cabello rubio, vestido con un traje blanco .

-Señorita Kaiko – Dijo aquel hombre – Señoritas .

-León – Dijo Kaiko mirando como el hombre abría la puerta .

Las chicas entraron a la "Pequeña casa" de Kaiko . Todas con las miradas de igual de sorprendidas . Había escaleras del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho, en el centro había una fuente y alrededor había puertas, igual a donde llevaban las escaleras .

De la primera puerta de arriba salieron una chica y un chico iguales a Kaiko, solo que de verde .

-Kaiko-Chan has vuelto... – Dijo la chica caminando hacía ella con quién sería su mellizo .

-Kaiko-Chan… Kikaito nos estaba molestando... – Dijo el chico mirándola .

Kaiko suspiro pesadamente, ese chico no paraba de molestarlos .

-¿Y Kikaiko-Chan? – Preguntó Kaiko mirando a los mellizos .

-Salió con Rinto-San... – Dijo esta vez el mellizo .

-¿Y Kaito? – Preguntó Kaiko de nuevo .

-Dijo que iba a la casa de un amigo... – Dijo la chica

Ellos eran Nigaito y Nigaiko, no expresaban sus sentimientos muy libremente, sólo con Kaiko, eran muy apegados con ella . Nigaito y Nigaiko eran los menores, tenían 13 años, pero a pesar de su edad eran apegados a Kaiko como si fuera su hermana . Ellos eran sacados muchas veces de las conversaciones, sólo porque ellos eran menores . Akaito, uno de los mayores, siempre los molestaba con que era su culpa el que su madre muriera, ya en el nacimiento de Nigaito y Nigaiko había muerto .

-Bien… Cuando lo vea lo regañare – Dijo Kaiko sonriéndole a sus hermanos .

Los mellizos asintieron y cada uno fue a su respectivo cuarto .

-Que lindos – Dijo Miku sonriendo .

-Son los menores… Nigaiko y Nigaito – Dijo Kaiko sonriendo .

Kaiko les mostró su casa y le presentó a cada hermano que se le cruzaba igual que a los ayudantes de la casa .

-Y esta es mi habitación – Dijo Kaiko abriendo la puerta – Pero no es donde dormiremos – Dijo cerrándola – Vamos a ir a el cuarto especial – Dijo sonriendo para luego encaminarse hacia otra habitación .

La casa de Kaiko era enorme debido a todos sus hermanos .

Para estudiar tenían una biblioteca, si estaban aburridos iban afuera a jugar tenis o a nadar en la piscina o podían ir a un cuarto donde había libros, juegos, una televisión enorme para ver series o películas y varias computadoras .

El cuarto que era para invitados o para este caso una pijamada, contenía 25 camas, al frente de cada una un escritorio con una computadora con cámara web, parlantes, micrófono y auriculares, lapiceras, lápices gomas y papeles por si querían escribir algo .

Las chicas al entrar quedaron estupefactas . Ninguna de ellas había visto algo así en su vida .

-Bueno, hasta el lunes este cuarto será nuestro cuarto, sólo para nosotras – Dijo Kaiko sonriente .

Antes de que las chicas pudieran poner sus bolsos arriba de las camas, alguien las interrumpió .

-¿Sólo para ustedes? – Preguntó un peliazul .

Resulta, que ese peliazul era Kaito, que, sin saber que su hermana invitaría a sus amigas, él invitó a sus amigos .

-Kaito... - Dijo Kaiko para luego observar a los invitados de su hermano detrás de él - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Preguntó para luego mirar las mochilas que los chicos traían .

-Se quedaran hasta el lunes por la noche… - Dijo mirando a las amigas de su hermana .

-E-ellas igual … - Dijo Kaiko algo incomoda, pues tendrían que compartir ese mismo cuarto .

-Pero yo planee esto primero – Dijo Kaito empezando una discusión .

-No empieces con esas discusiones y vengas a arruinarme esto – Dijo Kaiko, siguiéndole la corriente, ella podría ser madura pero era joven para entender algunas cosas, como no seguirle la corriente a alguien y buscar otra solución ...

-¿Arruinarte esto? Por favor, siempre que he querido hacer algo siempre interrumpías o lo arruinabas sólo por tus caprichos – Dijo su hermano dispuesto a atacar .

-¿Mis caprichos? ¿Cuáles han sido mis caprichos? ¿Querer hacer y tener mis obligaciones y derechos? ¿Querer ir a una escuela a estudiar? ¿Querer tener amigos? ¿Querer sacar buenas notas? ¿Querer poder ir a celebrar el cumple años de mis amigos y familiares? ¿Para ti esos son caprichos?, Pues estas equivocado, Si he sacado buenas notas no fue por caerle bien a los maestros y llevarle regalos, para nada, esa era una forma de demostrarles mi agradecimiento – Dijo Kaiko con toda la sincerar del mundo .

Mikuo, que observaba atentamente las palabras de la chica, se decidió a romper atmosfera que rodeaba a esos dos .

-¿Y por qué no compartir el cuarto? – Dijo Mikuo atrayendo la mirada de todos – Bueno… Solo decí- Fue interrumpido .

-¡Buena idea! – Dijo Kaiko esbozando una sonrisa .

-Bien… - Dijo Kaito – Pasen y acomódense en sus camas .

Los chicos asintieron y tomaron las camas del fondo, dado que las amigas de Kaiko habían llegado primero y habían tomado las de adelante .

Desempacaron la ropa en unos cajones que había debajo de las camas y algunas cosas en algunas mesas de luz que había al lado de cada cama .

-Bueno, es temprano y hace calor, ¿Quieren ir a la piscina? – Preguntó Kaiko .

-¡Claro! Si es por mi ¡Vamos! – Dijo Rin muy emocionada .

-No hay problema – Dijo Miku sonriente .

-Si van yo también… - Dijo Luka .

-Será divertido – Dijo Gumi mirando a Meiko, lo mismo que hacían las demás, pues suponían que diría que no .

Meiko dio un suspiro, tendría que decir que si para no parecer la aburrida del cuento .

-Vamos… - Dijo Meiko dando una vuelta con sus ojos .

-¿Podemos ir? – Preguntó Kaito a su hermana .

-Claro – Dijo Kaiko – Solo déjennos cambiarnos en la habitación y ustedes vayan al baño – Dijo Kaiko .

-Bien, bien… -Dijo Kaito .

Al rato, las chicas estaban ya cambiándose para poder ir, pero Meiko tuvo un "inconveniente" .

-Oh, olvide mi traje de baño… -Dijo Meiko, tratando se zafarse .

-Esta vez no te zafaras, empaque tu traje en mi bolso – Dijo Luka – Suponía que lo dejarías…

Paso el rato y las chicas habían terminado .

Miku llevaba una maya verde con volados en los bordes, parecía un traje de una niña .

Rin llevaba uno como Miku, solo que era blanco con dibujos de naranjas por todos lados .

Luka llevaba un bikini rosa con unos pocos corazones blancos y un moño en el medio de la parte superior, y en la parte posterior en cada lado .

Meiko, tenía un bikini normal, color rojo fuerte .

Y por último, Gumi, tenía un bikini como el de Meiko, ella misma se lo había regalado el año pasado y nunca lo había usado . Era verde con dibujos de zanahorias .

Salieron al patio hasta la piscina .

Luka y Meiko tenían gafas de sol, seguramente estarían tomando sol un rato .

Gumi tenía un salvavidas inflable con la forma de una zanahoria, ella no sabía nadar .

Mientras tanto Miku llevaba el protector solar, y Rin, una bolsa, pero nadie sabía que contenía .

Rato después, llegaron al patio . En la parte del medio estaba la piscina y del lado del a punta izquierda estaban seis sillas, ahora no las usarían pero seguramente luego si .

Luka y Meiko, se sentaron en dos de ellas . Mas bien, se recostaron .

-No se vayan a quemar – Dijo Rin sacando de la bolsa dos protectores, Luka tenía la piel sensible y necesitaba ese protector .

-Gracias Rin – Respondieron las otras dos .

-Mira Miku – Dijo la rubia sacando de la bolsa dos antiparras, seguro para nadar debajo del agua .

-¡Oh genial Rin! ¿Cuándo empacaste todo eso? – Preguntó Miku tomando una antiparra colocándosela .

-Ayer – Dijo Rin poniéndose la otra – Tengan no se aburran – Dijo Rin sacando una cama inflable para uno color verde – ínflala Gumi – Dijo para después sacar una azul con dibujos de copos de nieves – Ten Kaiko .

-Gracias Rin – Contesto la peliazul empezándola a inflar .

-Oh, muchas gracias Rin – Dijo la peliverde tomando el objeto para luego empezarlo a inflar .

Rato después, Gumi y Kaiko habían podido inflar las camas, las acomodaron en la orilla para después acostarse y que Rin y Miku las empujaran hasta el medio, pues ellas no sabían nadar . Rin y Miku jugaban nadando debajo del agua y salpicándose, Meiko leía una reviste sobré artículos turísticos, y Luka escuchaba música con un MP3 que Rin le había dado .

Los chicos tardaban tanto, ya hasta Meiko se empezaba a preguntar donde estaban, pues en ese momento los chicos habían llegado .

Kaiko, al ver la presencia de sus hermanos, se sentó en la cama inflable .

-Onii ¿Por qué tardaron tan - Más no pudo continuar, Kaito interrumpió pero fue tarde…

-¡Kaiko no apoyes las manos atrás de ti! – Grito el peliazul, pero fue tarde… Su hermana ya había caído al agua y no sabía nadar .

Kaito estaban en shock, sus músculos no le respondían, Mikuo se dio cuenta de eso, tomó la antiparra de Miku y saltó al agua .

-¡Kaiko! – Gritaron preocupadas sus amigas, hasta la misma Meiko que no quería ni ir se había preocupado por la niña del incidente de hace 3 meses .

Mikuo se introdujo en la piscina, mirando a todos lados en busca de la hermana de su amigo, cuando de pronto, una silueta azul igual a Kaito pero femenina, se encontraba acostada en el fondo de aquel lugar . Mikuo no espero mas y nado con todo lo que puedo hasta allí para tomar a Kaiko entre sus brazos y luego llevarla hacía fuera .

Llego a la orilla y la recostó en la silla en donde estaba Luka .

Kaito reacciono y pudo correr hasta donde se encontraba su hermana inconsciente hace unos momentos, pues había recuperado el conocimiento .

-¿Kaiko? – Preguntó Kaito mirándola - ¿Estás bien? .

Kaiko tosió un poco sacando la poco agua que había tragado .

-Si… - Dijo con algo de dificultad .

Kaito la abrazó, a pesar de sus peleas, de sus bromas y de sus favores molestosos, ella era su hermana y él eso no lo iba a cambiar .

El peliazul al separarse miró a Mikuo .

-Gracias… - Dijo Kaito – Si tú no hubieses salvado a mi hermana no sé quién lo habría echo …

-No te preocupes… Una vida es una vida – Dijo Mikuo sonriendo .

Se quedaron unos momento en silenció, pero Kaiko no dejaría que ese silenció siguiera arruinando el ambiente .

-¿Y? Que me haya caído no significa el fin del día, ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kaiko levantándose de la silla, tomó la bolsa de Rin y sacó una pelota - ¿Quién quiere jugar? – Preguntó levantando la pelota .

Todos, menos Meiko, Luka, Gakupo y Meito no levantaron la mano, ellos eran uno de los mayores del grupo y preferían tomar sol .

La mayoría de los demás tomó la pelota y se fue del lado derecho donde había una cancha para jugar al voley , mientras tanto, el otro "grupito" estaba divido, los hombres estaban en la punta derecha, cada uno acostado de espalda sobré una manta . Mientras tanto las mujeres seguían bronceándose en sus asientos .

De vez en cuando los chicos las miraban sin que ellas lo notaran ni que entre ellos se den cuenta . Pero, Gakupo descubrió a Meito observando a Meiko .

-A sí que te gusta… - Dijo Gakupo a su amigo .

-¿Q-que? No… - Le respondió algo nervioso .

-Vamos, la estabas mirando – Dijo el pelimorado .

-Bien bien, la miraba, ¿Y qué? Tú mirabas a la pelirrosa de ahí… - Le dijo Meito, pues él también había cachado a su amigo mirando a la hermosa pelirrosa .

Se empezaron a dar pequeños golpesitos, lo que las chicas notaron, Meiko no aguanto y les tiro una antiparra que una de las otras chicas había dejado .

-¿¡Se pueden callar!? ¿¡Qué acaso uno no puede leer!? – Preguntó a los gritos, pues mientras se golpeaban se decían cosas como "Cállate" "Imbécil" "Idiota" y otras cosas .

La antiparra le dio en la cabeza de Meito, causando que Gakupo se riera .

Luka, al escuchar la risueña risa del pelimorado, tomó la otra antiparra y se la lanzó, pero a él le cayó en la cabeza .

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Con todos sus gritos ni música se puede escuchar! – Grito Luka, pues estaban haciendo escándalo .

-Una ni puede tomar sol en paz, ¿No crees? – Dijo Meiko dándose vuelta para broncearse la espalda .

-Tienes razón… - Dijo Luka haciendo lo mismo que su amiga .

Para la mala suerte de los chicos, ellos también tenían que voltearse o si no se quemarían la piel, pero cuando lo hicieron no pudieron ni hablar .

-Meiko – Dijo Luka llamando a su amiga .

-¿Si? – Le contestó la otra .

-Si yo te paso el bronceador tu me lo pasas a mi… ¿Ok? – Le preguntó a su amiga tratando de hacer un trato para no arruinar su piel .

-Y… ¿Si hacemos el trato con los de allá? – Preguntó Meiko .

-¿No crees que les incomode un poco? – Le preguntó su amiga

-Ese es el punto… - Dijo Meiko sonriendo .

Luka pudo captar la venganza de su amiga, por lo que aceptó, cada una tomó su bronceador y caminaron hasta el otro lado de la piscina .

-Oigan – Dijo Meiko mirándolos, los chicos las miraron sin decir nada – Lamentamos haberles tirado esas antiparras… Es que no nos podíamos concentrar en lo nuestro .

Luka asintió, pues ella no sabía lo que Meiko diría y podría arruinar el plan .

-Pero queremos hacer un trató – Dijo Meiko .

-Las escuchamos… - Dijo el pelimarron .

-Resulta que nosotras ya nos bronceamos la parte del frente, pero falta la de atrás… Y como veo ustedes también se dieron vuelta – Dijo Meiko poniendo en marcha su plan .

-¿Y? – Preguntó el pelimorado .

-Si ustedes nos pasan el bronceador, nosotras se lo pasaremos a ustedes… - Dijo Meiko .

Los chicos, lo dudaron un poco, pero lo pensaron "bien", se miraron entre sí y se entendieron, por lo que uno de los dos respondió .

-Trató echo – Dijo el pelimorado .

-Primero ustedes – Dijo Meiko .

Los chicos aceptaron y las siguieron hasta donde estaban ellas recostadas y empezaron con el bronceador en sus brazos, siguieron la espalda, pero, Gakupo observo algo interesante en la espalda de Luka…

-Esto es… ¿Un tatuaje? – Preguntó Gakupo .

Luka, al escucharlo quito la mano de Gakupo de ahí y le dijo :

-No te interesa, _solo_ sigue – Dijo Luka, algo de mal humor le había recorrido al ver que Gakupo había visto su tatuaje .

No era un tatuaje de esos enormes, sólo era un corazón ardiendo en llamas .

Siguió pasándole el bronceador hasta llegar a las piernas, quedo casi boquiabierto al ver las piernas tan cuidadas de Luka, no tenían quemaduras, ni raspaduras, y eran como unas piernitas de modelo .

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te detienes? – Preguntó Luka .

-Nada – Dijo Gakupo para concluir con su trabajo – Listo, ahora te toca .

-Les toca… - Dijo Meito, pues él se había detenido para observar unas manchas de nacimiento de Meiko, y también fue regañado .

Las chicas se levantaron de su lugar para seguir a los chicos hasta sus asientos, tomar sus bronceadores y empezar por su cara .

Siguieron hasta su pecho, quedaron algo asombradas aunque no lo hayan demostradora, tenían los músculos bien formados, ni mucho ni poco, era perfecto, _o eso pensaban ellas…_

Siguieron con su parte del trato, mientras Kaiko y Miku iban a la cocina con sus hermanos a traer unas bebidas para todos.

Continura…

* * *

_Hola hola hola, ya casi al colegio Dx estaba enferma por eso no escribía y no subía T^T bueno, las palabras subrayadas tal vez no las conozcan, no tengo tiempo de explicarles Q~Q llego tarde y encima a un examen! Adiós, Bye nos vemos! ._


	7. Capítulo VII

_¡Hola! Perdón por no publicar antes, es que me enferme, luego tuve que volver a la escuela, tenía tarea atrasada y nos dieron un trabajo especial, por suerte en lámina me saque 8, trabajo en grupo 10 y lección oral 10 Bv soy bien Hardcore . La verdad que este capítulo me quedo largo xd . El 18 de Julio entro a vacaciones de invierno a si que esta´re pendiente owo les dejo el cap _

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Ya eran las 06:00 de la tarde, faltaba unas horas para la cena, pero Kaiko era de prepararla antes, como eran tantos hermanos tardaba en hacer tanta comida, aunque a veces que estaba ocupada le pedía de favor a sus sirvientes .

Cuando Kaiko dijo que iba a empezar a cocinar, Mikuo se ofreció a ayudarla, Kaiko se negó de muchas maneras

-Ya paren de discutir, Parecen hermanos… - Dijo Miku .

-Más bien otra cosa … - Susurró Meito, pero Meiko, que tenía muy buen oído, logró escucharlo y le dio un pisotón .

Meito se aguantó las ganas de gritar, esa era la misma chica que le había lanzado la antiparra y la misma chica que lo había tocado, pues nunca había dejado que una chica lo toqué .

-¿Por qué no nos repartimos el trabajo entre todos? Así sería más divertido – Dijo Rin ya harta de la discusión de la peliazul y el peliceleste .

-Genial, mis hermanos nunca ayudan… - Dijo Kaiko mirando a Kaito – ya que algunos se quedan mirando televisión o coqueteando con las vecinas…

-Que pervertido – Dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos .

-Nadie pidió tu opinión – Dijo Kaito imitando a Miku como forma de burla .

-Ya paren de pelear… Kaiko, tú que eres la experta, reparte los trabajos – Dijo Luka .

-Primero lo más importante, ¿Qué quieren cenar? – Preguntó Kaiko recorriendo con la mirada a cada uno .

-Pues somos muchos… Además de tus hermanos – Dijo Miku .

-Los menores están comiendo ahora, Kikaito y Kikaiko se van a una fiesta y Akaito y Akaiko no comen de noche – Dijo Kaiko .

-¿Y si mejor vamos a un restaurante? – Dijo Kaito .

-Buena idea, después de todo tenemos que disfrutar al máximo el fin de semana… Falta para las 8, ¿Por qué no paseamos un rato? Estos días estará la feria… Y después de comer podemos seguir paseando – Le animó a la idea Meiko .

-Buena idea Meiko, pensé que seguirías como la aburrida del cuento – Sonrió Rin .

Meiko solo volteó la mirada para evadir el comentario de su amiga .

-Bien, si es una cena no podemos ir así vestidos… Vamos a prepararnos… Nosotras iremos al baño – Dijo Kaiko .

-Bien, bien… Solo vayan a buscar sus cosas – Dijo Kaito despeinando a su hermana .

Kaiko asintió y fue con las chicas al cuarto, tardaron un rato ya que no elegían que ponerse .

Ya al saber que ponerse, tomaron lo que se pondrían y se dirigieron al baño para que los chicos puedan cambiarse

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, los chicos ya estaba vestidos, solo faltaban las chicas .

-¿Cuánto puede tardar una mujer en arreglarse? Ni que fueran a los premios en Hollywood… - Dijo Len cruzándose de brazos, el nunca espero a una mujer, no tenía la paciencia .

-Se paciente, las mujeres tardan sólo porque quieren verse bonitas y no quieren verse mal… Si tienes la paciencia veras que se ponen lindas – Dijo Kaito, pues él había pasado esas situaciones esperando a su hermana para algunas ocasiones especiales .

-Ja, no creo que valga la pena espe… - Len no puedo continuar, pues las chicas salían del baño y, había quedado boquiabierto .

-Te lo dije – Dijo Kaito dándole unos golpes en la espalda .

Las chicas estaban muy bonitas, tampoco era para ir a una fiesta en Hollywood como dijo Len, pero si estaba para una cena .

Miku tenía una camisa larga color verde hasta las rodillas, estaba acompañado con un short de jean, con unas sandalias muy bonitas color blancas con brillos, y tenía el pelo atado en una coleta alta .

Luka, tenía una camisa blanca sin mangas, con una falda por arriba de las rodillas blanca con un cinturón que ya venía con la falda que, en el medio tenía un moño y estaba peinada con el pelo para el costado con ondas .

Rin, iba con un lindo vestido dorado con un corazón negro del lado de la tira derecha de su hombro, el vestido estaba decorado con brillos negros, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, tenía su pelo suelto como siempre y en sus pies iban sandalias blancas .

Meiko tenía una camisa blanca con una falda roja, algo común de ella usar en ocasiones especiales, con unos zapatos de plataforma no tan altos, color negros .

Gumi tenía una pupera negra, que en palabras rojas decía "I Love Music", y llevaba acompañado con una falda verde .

Y por último, Kaiko llevaba un vestido azul rey, con corazones en una mitad negros y en otra blancos, tenía un mechón que le quedaba a un lado de su ojo derecho . Tenía unas sandalias normales color blancos sin ninguna otra decoración más que un corazón en la punta .

Mikuo ya conocía la apariencia de Meiko, a si que mucha atención no le prestó, pero sí le aprestó mucha atención a Kaiko, por alguna razón le gustaba verla así vestida, pues nunca la había visto sin el uniforme escolar .

-Estás muy linda hermanita, nunca te había visto así – Dijo Mikuo dirigiéndose a Miku para despeinarla .

-No me despeines idiota, Kaiko-Chan se esforzó en peinarme así… Por mi cantidad de cabello – Dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos .

Mikuo volteó a ver a Kaiko y se dirigió a ella .

-¿Tú la peinaste? – Le preguntó tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación .

-Si – Dijo Kaiko con una respuesta simple .

-¿Y no te costó? La cantidad de pelo que tiene es inmensa – Dijo Mikuo haciendo que su hermana se moleste un poco .

-Un poco, pero a pesar de que su cabello sea largo y tenga una cantidad muy grande, es muy lindo… Me gustaría poder tenerlo… Antes tenía mi cabello como el de ella, es más, creo que hasta era más largo – Dijo Kaiko recordando su niñez .

-¿Y qué pasó? – Le preguntó Mikuo .

-Es una larga historia, pero te diré que mi cabello siempre lo traía largo y era un problema para mi madre peinarme, por eso es que me lo cortaron tal y como lo tenía ella – Dijo Kaiko .

Mikuo no dijo nada más que un _Oh… _

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperamos para ir? – Preguntó Meito ya cansado de esperar .

-Tienes razón, Vamos, somos muchos, tendremos que usar la limosina… - Dijo Kaiko con un poco de molestia, no le gustaba usar esas cosas, ella no era codiciosa .

Los demás estuvieron de a cuerdo y siguieron a Kaito y a Kaiko hacía la limosina donde los esperaba _Jack_ el chofer de la familia, que era estadounidense .

Se sentaron todos dentro de la limosina y Kaito le habló al chofer .

-Jack, por favor, pasea por la ciudad y nosotros te diremos cuando parar – Le ordenó a su chofer .

-Claro señor Shion – Dijo Jack encendiendo el vehículo .

Se bajaron cuando se hallaban en una peatonal, había mucha gente que vendía en la calle, era una feria, sin contar las muchas tiendas que había .

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Gumiya .

-Se escucha a personas cantando, ¿Por qué no vamos a verlas? – Preguntó Luka .

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo de que caminaron por donde provenía el ruido .

Eran personas cantando, pero también había un montón de personas bailando en pareja .

-Yo conozco ese tema… es _Shinjitsu No Uta_ de _Do as Infinity_ – Dijo emocionada Miku .

-¡Yo igual! – Dijeron todas las chicas emocionadas, para después mirarse y empezar a reír .

Los chicos, al verlas divertirse sonrieron . Kaito pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa de Len .

-¿Y tú a quién cuidaras y divertirás? – Le susurró a Kaito .

-¿E-eh? – Es lo único que pudo soltar Len al escuchar las palabras de su amigo .

-¿No recuerdas nuestra charla de cuando nos cambiábamos? – Le preguntó .

-¿Qué charla? – Preguntó confundido .

-Cuando jugábamos verdad o reto… Ah, cierto, estabas jugando con tu celular… - Dijo Kaito suspirando .

-Sólo dime de qué trataba la charla y que hicieron en verdad o reto – Dijo Len .

-Pues la mayoría de las veces fue "Verdad" hasta que Gakupo dijo "Reto para todos", y bueno, pues el reto fuese que al salir todos deberían cuidar y divertir a alguna de las chicas, y pues, Mikuo eligió a Kaiko, Gakupo eligió a Luka, Meito a Meiko, Gumiya a Gumi y yo quede entre loli y Miku – Dijo Kaito .

-¿Y a quién elegiste? – Preguntó Len, esperando que haya elegido a Rin (La loli, aunque es obvio) .

-A Miku, ósea que te quedas con la loli – Dijo Kaito .

-No es justo – Dijo Len .

-Eso te pasa por distraído, ahora te diré, que el chico que haya divertido menos a una chica, _tendrá que darle un beso…_ \- Le susurró al oído .

-¿U…un beso? – Preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz .

-Sí, un beso – Dijo Kaito – A si que, esfuérzate, buena suerte~ - Dijo Kaito para luego ir con sus amigos – Ah, por cierto, ven, ahora planearemos como hacer que las chicas estén con nosotros – Dijo Kaito para luego seguir caminando y que su amigo lo siga .

Estuvieron caminando mirando a artistas callejeros, bailarines, cantantes, pintores, mimos, acróbatas y más, artistas que no eran reconocidos y tenían unos talentos inmensos .

Los chicos le dijeron a las chicas sobré su reto, sólo que sin la parte del beso…

-Miren, ya son las 08:00, ¿A qué restaurante iremos? – Preguntó Luka .

-No lo sé, pero Jack no es espera en la plaza central – Dijo Mikuo comenzando a caminar .

Caminaron hasta la plaza central que estaba fuera de la peatonal, por lo que tardaron un rato .

Ya al llegar a su destino, subieron y Kaito le dijo un restaurante a Jack para que los llevé .

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a un restaurante llamado "AkimeQuedo" , si, todo junto, AkimeQuedo .

Había abierto hace unos tres meses, y tuvo tanto éxito que ya había 5 restaurantes en la ciudad . Pero había diferentes restaurantes, estaba el elegante, el de infantiles, el normal, el restobar y el último era para fiestas, pero para la de fiestas de infantes, era el restaurante infantil .

-Qué bonito es todo – Dijo Gumi.

-Es muy bonito – Agregó su amiga Rin, mientras Luka y Gakupo iban a pedir la mesa, Mikuo observaba que mesa podía ser, pues detrás de salir con Meiko tanto tiempo, claro que habían tenido citas con otras parejas, y sabía bien que elegir .

Luka y Gakupo volvieron, avisándoles sobre que podían elegir una mesa de todas las libre que había .

-Esa – Dijo Mikuo, apuntando a una mesa en el medio, era el lugar perfecto .

Comentaron su elección y fueron a aquella mesa .

Pues bien cada chico se sentó al lado de la chica que había elegido . Todos los chicos, casi todos… Habían tenido citas, sólo que Len nunca había participado, en una relación seria . Pues sí, era lindo, las chicas se morían por él, pero nunca, nunca, tuvo una relación seria .

Después de cierto corto tiempo, terminaron sus elecciones .

-De entrada pediremos doce platos de Sushi… Y… Luego, doce platos de Soba, el postre se lo diremos al termina el Soba – Dijo Kaiko sonriendo, dejando el menú a un lado .

-¿Y qué quieren para beber? – Preguntó el mozo mirando de reojo a la chica peliazul .

-Mmm… para el Sushi… Podríamos pedir… - Quiso ofrecer algo Kaiko, pero Meiko la interrumpió .

-¡Sake! … - Dijo Meiko, emocionándose… Para luego calmarse y preguntar - ¿E-están de a cuerdo? - Preguntó .

Kaito se quedó mirando a su hermana unos segundos, como dudando de algo .

-No hay problema si los demás están de acuerdo – Dijo Kaiko dando una leve sonrisa .

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó el hermano de la peliazul .

Kaiko solo asintió .

Al final para acompañar el Sushi y el Soba eligieron _Sake_ como había pedido Meiko .

-Excelente elección – Dijo el mozo, terminando de anotar para luego irse .

Se quedaron hablando sobré los miembros de sus familias, locuras, viajes, problemas .

Al traer el Sushi, siguieron hablando, sólo para no quedar en ese silencio incomodo .

De un tema se iban a otro, esa charla era muy entretenida, seguramente una de las mejores salidas de todos .

En ese momento, Kaiko hablaba sobré como era de pequeña, ya que la historia de ella y su familia era algo complicada, pero mucho no le molestaba eso .

-¿Y por qué casi nunca están tus padres? – Preguntó Gumi, interesada por la charla .

-Trabajan, mi madre es diseñadora de ropa y mi padre es fotógrafo – Dijo Kaiko – Ahora están en Corea del Sur… - Dijo Kaiko – Aunque ellos no son mis padres de sangre… - Dijo Kaiko .

-¿Eh? ¿No? – Preguntó Mikuo .

Kaiko negó con la cabeza .

-No, es algo complicado… Una historia que no sé si es verdad o no… - Dijo Kaiko, mirando su bebida que todavía no había ni tocado .

-Tenemos tiempo – Dijo Meiko, al fin interesándose en Kaiko, para tratar de ser aunque sea una amiga .

-Si insisten… - Dijo Kaiko, dando un suspiro, tomando aire para después empezar a hablar – Cuando era una bebe con Kaito, mi madre verdadera estaba embarazada de Akaito y Akaiko… Ella no tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenernos, tenía una beca en una preparatoria de alta clase, en la escuela era la única con beca, los demás eran todos unos malcriados hijos de papá… Pero una mujer no era así, era muy buena y amable, y era amiga de mi madre… Ella le daba dinero y a veces nos cuidaba a mí y a Kaito, no recuerdo nada… Kaito y yo sólo teníamos tan solo un año… Cuando mi madre trabajaba su amiga nos cuidaba o a veces le daba dinero… Pero hay algo confuso… Cuando tenía 6 años y entramos a preescolar, estábamos en un penthouse… De ricos, y a veces, una mujer bien vestida nos visitaba y le preguntaba a mi madre y a nosotros como nos iba, y no sólo a nosotros, porque ya a los 6 Nigaito y Nigaiko tenían un año, esa mujer cuidaba de nosotros pero cuando preguntó si mi madre era esa mujer de la beca no me contestaba… No quiero pensar nada sin saber si es verdad – Dijo Kaiko, para después comer un pedazo de Sushi .

-Qué confuso… - Dijo Miku – Debes sufrir mucho…

-Para nada… No recuerdo mucho de esa etapa por lo que mucho no me llama la atención – Dijo Kaiko sonriendo .

Después de eso, Gumiya notó que el ambiente estaba incomodo, a si que preguntó qué querían ser o estudiar .

Estuvieron hablando de eso por un buen rato, hasta que terminaron de comer el Sushi y el Soba .

Un mozo se acercó para preguntarles que querrían de postre .

-Por ahora no, gracias, en un rato lo llamaremos – Dijo Rin sonriendo .

-¿Y tú, Kaiko? – Preguntó Meiko mirándola .

-Uh… Pues aún no he pensado en eso… Soy de las personas que prefieren hacer el presente que pensar en el futuro – Dijo Kaiko – Aunque… Me gustaría ser niñera y poder abrir un refugio para niños y necesitados – Dijo la peliazul sonriendo .

-Eso sería genial – Dijo Mikuo sonriendo .

Meiko notó que Kaiko, aún no había tomado un sorbo del Sake .

-Kaiko, aún no has tomado tu sake… - Dijo Meiko mirándola .

-Uh, es cierto – Dijo Miku .

-O-oh, es que… No me di cuenta, me deje llevar por la conversación – Dijo Kaiko, sonriendo falsamente, para luego tomar la copa que contenía el Sake y tomárselo . Cuando termino esa copa, empezó el efecto…

-Miku-Chan… ¿Me sirves más? – Preguntó Kaiko, sosteniendo la copa .

-No Kaiko, no tomaras – Dijo Kaito .

-¿Por qué no Kaito-San? Tú pudiste beber más de 5 copas – Dijo Miku, pensando que era injusto que él pueda tomar esa cantidad y su hermana solo una copa .

Miku tomó el envase de la bebida y le sirvió a su amiga, para después entregarle la copa .

Kaiko comenzó a tomar vaso tras vaso, cayendo cada vez más profundo en el efecto .

-Ya es suficiente – Dijo Kaito .

Desgraciadamente, Kaiko ya había caído al fondo del pozo..

-¿Qué pasa onii-chan? – Preguntó Kaiko, con un tono que comprobaba que estaba _borracha…_

Todos los miembros de su mesa la miraron, con extrañes, ¿Kaiko borracha? Podría ser posible, no era una chica de tomar y mucho no podía resistir .

-Ay ya vámonos de aquí que me aburro… Quiero ir a caminar un ratito – Dijo Kaiko, levantándose de su lugar - ¡Mozo! ¡Nos vamos! – Grito Kaiko, para después irse caminando .

Los demás la siguieron, Kaito sacó de su billetera los primeros billetes que encontró y siguió a los demás apuradamente .

Caminaron por la plaza siguiendo a Kaiko, actuaba infantilmente . corría estirando los brazos como un avión por el parque, mientras los demás estaban sentados .

-Ah, ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de diversión? – Dijo Miku, levantándose para ir a las hamacas - ¿Vienes, Rin? – Le preguntó a su amiga .

-¡Claro! – Dijo Rin, levantándose de repente, para luego seguir a su amiga .

Cuando las chicas llegaron a los columpios, Gakupo pudo soltar lo que quería .

-¿No les toca? – Preguntó el pelimorado mirando a sus amigos, Len y Kaito .

-¿Tocarles qué? – Preguntó Luka, mirándolos .

-Nada – Dijo Gakupo desviando la mirada .

-El parque está vacío… - Dijo Gumi, mirando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo en esa noche despejada .

-¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – Preguntó Kaiko, tocándose la cabeza, se ve que el efecto del Sake se había ido - ¿Y cómo llegue aquí?

-Larga historia… Tiene razón, ¡Juguemos a algo! – Dijo Gumi, levantándose entusiasmada .

-Mmm… Yo creo tener un juego que jugaba con Kaiko, Akaito y Akaiko – Dijo Kaito .

-Hablas de… ¿El abrazo escondidas? – Dijo Kaiko, recordando los viejos tiempos .

Kaito asintió, mientras los demás no entendían de que hablaban .

-¿Cómo se juega? – Preguntó Mikuo

-Pues uno cuenta y los demás se esconden, cuando encuentra a alguien tiene que abrazarlo por detrás y decir "Te Atrape" Lo más fuerte para que uno que este escondido lo escuché y vaya avisando, porque cuando "Te atraparon" la quedas y tienes que contar – Explicó Kaito .

-Oh – Dijo Meito .

-Parece divertido – Dijo Gumi .

-¿Qué parece divertido? – Preguntó Rin volviendo con Miku .

-Un juego – Dijo Gumiya .

Kaito lo explicó otra vez para las chicas que volvían de los columpios, y así, se pusieron a jugar .

El que la contaba había sido Len, y los demás se habían escondido .

Cuando Len termino de contar los 25 segundos, comenzó a buscar, queriendo que no le toqué ninguna chica . Lo malo es que a la primera que veo fue a Rin…

Continuara…

* * *

_¿Les Gusto? owo espero que si . Sé que muchos esperan Rin x Len pero como ven ya para el próximo capítulo va a ver Rin x Len xd A sí que... Le mando un saludito a mi amiga Belu que seguro va a ser la primera en leerlo xD jajaja... Sin mas que decir me retiro . ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Bye~_


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**¿Hola? *eco* uvu creo que todos han muerto xD jajaja. Perdón por no publicar, la escuela y un bloqueo no me dejaban seguir escribiendo, pero ¡Aquí está! Es corto, lo s+e uwu pero es lo que mi mente pudo hacer, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rin se despertó primero que todos, estaba en la cama, con una pañoleta húmeda en la frente. Se levantó lentamente, quitándose la pañoleta y poniéndola en una mesita a su lado. Se levanto y notó que estaba sola en la habitación, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para poder lavarse los dientes y poder ir finalmente a ver en donde estaban sus amigos. Ya con su sonrisa limpia, se puso unas pantuflas y caminó hacía fuera de la habitación, pero cuando iba a tocar el picaporte, alguien más la abrió golpeándola fuertemente con la puerta en la cabeza, haciendo que callera hacía atrás.

-¡Cu-cuanto lo siento! – Dijo Len, ofreciéndole su mano para que la pobre chica tirada en el suelo se levante.

Rin, aceptó la mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba en donde la habían golpeado.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡En serio! – Dijo Len, arrepintiéndose de su torpeza.

-No te preocupes – Dijo la chica aún adolorida.

Len caminó rápidamente hacía su mochila, casi corriendo. Sacó de su segundo bolsillo unas gasas, un desinfectador en rociador y cinta transparente, luego se acercó a Rin.

-Siéntate – Le ordenó señalándole la cama.

Ella no respondió y simplemente obedeció. Él, cuidadosamente tomó el rociador y roció cuidadosamente la herida cerca del ojo de Rin, lo que hizo que ella lo cerrará. Luego, paso una de las gasas sacando algo de sangre. Luego de limpiar la herida, tomó una gasa, la dobló haciéndola casi del tamaño de la herida y la colocó en donde la chica estaba lastimada, para luego tomar cinta adhesiva y colocársela para que no se callera.

-Listo – Dijo Len satisfecho – De verdad siento haberte echo esa herida… - Dijo el chico arrepentido.

Rin tocó cuidadosamente la gasa para luego mirar a Len y sonreírle.

-Gracias – Le agradeció su amabilidad.

Antes de que Len haya podido hacer algo, Gumi abrió la puerta, viendo a esos dos tan cerca.

-Oye Len, el desayunó ya casi esta… - Dijo Gumi, para lueg notar a esos dos, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran y se separaran – Oh… Rin, ya despertaste – Dijo Gumi sonriendo con picardía – Luego hablaremos de esto con las chicas. Por cierto, si no se apuran el desayuno se enfriara – Les avisó para irse.

La primera en levantarse fue Rin, que sin decir nada se retiró al comedor en donde sus amigos la recibieron.

-Buenos días Rin – Dijo Kaiko sirviendo el desayunó.

-Oye Kaiko-Chan, ¿Dónde está Mikuo? – Preguntó notando que su hermano no estaba en la mesa.

-Se levanto cuando yo y se negó a no ayudarme – Dijo Kaiko suspirando para cruzarse de brazos – Ese chico es persistente.

-Mira quien lo dice señorita sirvienta – Dijo Mikuo trayendo los platos faltantes.

-Pero los invitados son ustedes, no mis invitados pero sí lo de mi hermano, pero, como no hace nada no tengo de otra que tratarlos como mis invitados – Dijo Kaiko levantando los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo qué no hago nada?! – Preguntó su hermano molestó por ese comentario por parte de su hermana.

-Dime tres veces que hayas hecho algún deber de la casa o hayas servido a tus invitados – Dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… Emm… Yo… Una vez… - Dijo Kaito tratando de recordar alguna vez, sólo que era imposible ya que Kaiko tenía la razón de que nunca, nunca pero nunca Kaito había hecho algo en la casa.

-¿Ya ves que tengo la razón? – Le dijo para luego sentarse entre Miku y Luka.

-Ya dejen de discutir – Dijo Gumiya ya hartó de la conversación de los gemelos – Gracias por la comida.

-Gracias por la comida – Repitieron los demás para luego comenzar a comer.

Ya a la tarde, como a las dos y media, las chicas se habían vestido y arreglado, salieron afuera donde los chicos estaban buscando bichos. Kaito notó que las chicas iban a algún lado y preguntó .

-¿A dónde van? – Preguntó.

-De compras – Le respondió su hermana.

-¿Para qué? – Dijo empezando un interrogatorio.

-Para ir a bailar – Respondió Kaiko.

-¿Con quién? – Interrogó.

-Con nosotras, ¿Con quién más iremos? – Le dijo.

-¿Entiendes el concepto de "Bailar", si vas a bailar tienes que bailar con un chico, ¿Planeas bailar con desconocidos? Kaiko, nunca te vi tan atrevida – Dijo Kaito.

Su hermana se ofendió de cómo la habían llamado.

-¡¿Atrevida?! ¡Es un baile de gala idiota! – Dijo la chica echa una furia.

-¿Eh? Oh… - Dijo Kaito captando lo de "Gala".

-Antes de sacar conclusiones deberías preguntar – Dijo Miku riendo por la reciente escena.

-Si van a ir a bailar nosotros también – Dijo Gakupo, negándose a quedarse.

-La gala, es con invitación – Les dijo Kaiko sacando las invitaciones del bolso.

Kaito le arrebató una de las invitaciones y empezó a leer.

-Aquí dice estrictamente que se necesita pareja ya este invitada o no – Dijo Kaito victoriosamente.

-Tendríamos que formar pareja – Dijo Kaiko - ¿Estás dispuesto a eso? – Preguntó su hermana levantando una ceja.

-Por su puesto hermanita – Dijo Kaito – Para armar las parejas haremos un sorteo, en un vaso pondremos los nombres de las chicas y en otro los nombres de los chicos.

-Hecho.

Luka fue al cuarto por dos sombreros, Rin le había dicho que había traído uno, usarían los sombreros de Luka y de Rin. Gakupo escribió los nombres de los hombres y Meiko el de las mujeres.

-Bien, entonces mézclenlos – Dijo Kaiko.

Luka y Gakupo asintieron y empezaron a mezclar los papeles dentro de los sombreros.

-¿Listo? – Preguntó Kaiko.

Luka asintió, entregándole el sombrero a Kaiko, y Gakupo a Kaito. Kaiko sacó un nombre sin ver y Kaito igualmente.

-Kaiko… - Dijo la peliazul pesadamente.

-Meito – Avisó.

Volvieron a repetir la acción de antes y anunciaron la próxima pareja.

-Luka.

-Kaito.

Así siguieron hasta que ya no quedaban más nombres.

-¡Bien! Repasemos, Luka y Kaito, Miku y Gumiya, Gumi y Len, Rin y Gakupo, Meiko y Mikuo, y por último yo y Meito – Dijo Kaiko dejando a un lado los sombreros – Entonces, si es gala sus trajes deberán ser elegantes y bonitos, así que enfóquense en todo - Les recomendó Kaiko.

Los chicos asintieron. Antes iban a ir a un bar, pero cuando Kaito vio a las chicas que se iban a ir, sus planes cambiaron.

Decidieron no ir en auto, Kaiko y Kaito tenían patinetas, patines y bicicletas que sus hermanos no usaban, así que los tomaron prestados y así fueron. Kaiko, Gakupo, Mikuo y Rin estaban en patineta. Gumiya, Miku, Len y Meiko iban en patines. Por último, Luka, Gumi, Kaito y Meito iban con las bicicletas. Iban hablando entre ellos, y algunos trataban de alcanzar a otros.

Meiko, en el camino iba pensando, ya que le había tocado Mikuo, podría aprovechar a hablar con él tranquilamente y poder arreglarse. Ella de verdad lo quería, y perderlo le había dolido mucho. Pero, cuando iba a hacercarse a Mikuo, se dio cuenta que él ya estaba hablando y riendo alegremente con Kaiko, Kaiko, la chica por la que Mikuo rompió con ella. Meiko culpaba con toda su alma a la chica peliazul de que su ex novio haya roto con ella, Pero Meiko no entendía que Kaiko era sensible y lo que le había hecho la había lastimado, pero Kaiko también era de las que perdonaban y quería que todo salga bien, por lo que olvidó eso y hasta la invitó a quedarse en su casa para que se hagan amigas. Mikuo y Kaiko se veían tan alegres, Meiko desde donde estaba no podía oír nada, pero era notable que Kaiko le caía bien a Mikuo.

El barrio por donde vivía Kaiko era tan alegre, había niños jugando mientras sus padres lo vigilaban, adolescentes hablando, adultos paseando a sus perros, mayores dándoles de comer a las palomas. A cada rato Kaiko recibía un saludo, se notaba que era una chica social por lo cual el barrio ya la conocía.

-Hola Kaiko, ¿Cómo están Kikaito y Kikaiko? – Preguntó una señora mayor que recientemente estaba regando sus plantas.

-Hola señora Aimi-Chan, están muy bien, gracias por preguntar – Dijo Kaiko sonriéndole amigablemente.

-No es nada linda, diles que les mando saludos – Le respondió la viejita saludándola con la mano.

-Lo haré, ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió la peliazul, mientras la viejita la saludaba con la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Ya pasada media hora, llegaron a una zona del barrio en donde vendían de todo, comidas, juguetes, mascotas, útiles, cosas para la casa, ¡De todo! Y de primera clase, el barrio de Kaiko era privado.

Observaban de todo, cada vestido y traje eran muy peculiares, elegantes, algunos algo escotados para las mujeres, también tenían que llevar zapatos, accesorios, Kaiko les aconsejaba de cómo se deberían vestir, pues ella era invitada una vez al mes o más por lo menos y sabía cómo debían ir.

-¡Bien! Para los hombres deben llevar algo que les favorezca… Algo elegante, pues lo esencial sería un traje, pero no es como en las películas que todos van de negro, en éstas fiestas van de colores, verde agua, blanco, azul, gris… Colores que combinen con una fiesta de gala – Dijo Kaiko sonriendo – Pero al decir "Gala" se refiere a elegante, para las mujeres no es específicamente un vestido largo, tiene que ser un vestido bonito y elegante – Les comentó - ¡Bueno! Vayan a elegir algo elegante y bonito, ¡Lo que sea! – Dijo Kaiko sonriéndoles - ¡En marcha! – Exclamó muy emocionada.

Ninguno de los adolescentes sabía de éstas fiestas, sacando a los hermanos Shion, tomaron muy en cuenta los consejos que la chica peliazul les había dado, pero por si las dudas, si no estaban muy seguros le preguntarían a Kaito o a Kaiko.

Pasó el rato y tres horas después ya habían comprado todo, cómo eran muchas bolsas Kaiko les pagó de más para que lleven la ropa, zapatos, accesorios y demás al domicilio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se dieron una ducha. Cuando Kaiko acababa de salir vestida y con una toalla en el cabello, tocaron el timbre.

-Yo voy – Dijo Kaiko bajando las escaleras y yendo a la puerta.

Un chico la recibió sin nada en las manos, le comentó que eran tantas cosas que había ido en auto. Los chicos la ayudaron a entrar todo, las cajas estaban etiquetadas, las etiquetas que cada una llevaban eran "Trajes", otra "Vestidos", "Accesorios", "Zapatos para hombres" "Sandalias y tacones" y "Pinturas faciales".

-Nadie puede ver lo que los demás compraron, así que, ustedes llévense las cajas que tienen sus trajes y sus zapatos – Les dijo Kaiko, Haciendo que su hermano y Meito llevaran las cosas al cuarto y ella junto con Meiko, Luka y Miku llevaron las cosas al baño después de que Rin saliera vestida con una ropa cómoda, pero ya tendría que cambiarse. Kaiko sacó los vestidos y fue preguntando de quién era cada vestido y cada par de zapatos. Kaito hizo lo mismo en la habitación.

Las chicas después de vestirse, le encargaron los peinados a Luka y a Kaiko. Luka empezó con Miku, quién tenía el pelo extremadamente largo.

-Oye Luka – La llamó antes de que empezará a peinarla.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Sabes cortar cabellos? – Le preguntó.

-Sí… ¿Hasta donde lo quieres? – Le preguntó.

-Un poco más largo que el tuyo – Le dijo sonriente.

Kaiko le prestó una tijera de peluquería a Luka y empezó a cortarle el pelo a Miku. Ya no lo tenía por los pies, sí no hasta unos pocos centímetros sobre la cintura. Luka, la peino con un peinado llamado "Trenza despeinada". En lo que Luka hacía ese trabajo, Kaiko se encargaba de Rin, no le costó mucho, le hizo dos lindas coletas que le quedaban preciosas. Luka, después de terminar con Miku prosiguió con Gumi y le hizo ondas. Meiko no se peino, simplemente se dejo el pelo así como estaba, Kaiko hizo igual, pues su cabello corto no se podía peinar. Luka simplemente se hizo ondas en el cabello y se lo puso para el costado. Luego, del maquillaje se encargarían Meiko y Luka. Pero, hubo un problema, Kaiko, se negaba a maquillarse.

-¡De ninguna manera! - Le exclamó exageradamente.

-Sólo un poco de brillo – Le repitió Luka - ¿Qué acaso nunca te maquillas?

Kaiko negó, no quería maquillarse, eso no era para ella.

-Sólo por ésta vez – Trató de convencerla.

Kaiko las miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados, suspiró cerrando los ojos y se decidió.

-Está bien… Sólo por ésta vez – Dijo ella – Pero no exageres con el maquillaje.

-¡No lo haré! – Dijo Luka emocionada, tomando el bolso con los maquillajes.

-Se están tardando mucho… - Dijo Gumiya mirando su reloj.

-Son mujeres, ¿Qué se les va a hacer? – Comentó Gakupo.

-Deberían ser más pacientes, sí, tardan mucho, pero es porque no quieren verse mal y quieren verse bonitas – Dijo Kaito, él al menos comprendía más a las mujeres que los demás.

-¿Bonitas? ¡No me hagas reír! Ninguna de esas feas podrían verse más bonitas- -Trato de decir Len, Más no pudo seguir, pues las chicas habían salido del baño y estaban bajando por las escaleras - ¿Quiénes son ellas?.

-Las "feas" – Le dijo Kaito dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Los chicos habían quedado embobados y sorprendidos por el aspecto que tenían las chicas.

Luka tenía un vestido largo rosa con un tul blanco que le cubría los pies y sobraba algo de tela que recorría el suelo, tenía un moño en la cintura. En sus pies llevaba unos tacones no tan altos ni bajos blancos. Su cabello estaba para el costado, tenía dos hebillas blancas con brillos negros. Sus labios estaban rosas claros, una sombra de ojos blancos y sus mejillas rosas no muy fuerte. Tenía un collar de perlas, un anillo con una piedra de diamante blanca, y unos aretes que empezaban con mini esferas de metal y luego había un corazón.

Rin, llevaba un vestido lleno de brillos color dorado hasta las rodillas. Unas sandalias negras con una rosa dorada en la punta. Estaba peinada con dos lindas coletas a los costados sostenidos por unas ligas negras y dos círculos dorados y los mechones que tenía sueltos se sostenían de unas hebillas doradas. Al igual que Luka, sus labios estaban con un rosa claro, su sombra de ojos era naranja clara y sus mejillas rojas claras. Tenía un collar con un signo de la nota "Sol" y una pulsera dorada.

Gumi tenía un vestido a la altura de sus rodillas color naranja con rombos verdes. Unos tacones finos verdes. Su cabello estaba al "despeinado", estaba de moda peinarse media despeinada, quedaba elegante y sencillo. Sus labios estaban naranja suave, y la sombra de sus ojos era verde, lo único que no se había maquillado eran las mejillas.

Miku, llevaba un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas suelto, tenía un cinturón de tela (Parte del vestido) color blanco con un moño lo que lo hacía ver sencillo y elegante. Traía unas blancas con los abrochadores celestes. En su cabello tenía nada más que ondas, y lo había dejado suelto para demostrar su nuevo corte. Sus labios estaban rosas, al igual que sus mejillas, y su sombra de ojos era blanca.

Meiko, llevaba un vestido bordo largo que arrastraba el piso, no tenía ninguna manga ni nada que le sostuviera, solo iba apretado con un cierre atrás para que no se cayera. Traía unos tacones negros finos. No tenía nada en especial en su cabello, lo tenía suelto, ¿Qué se podía hacer con un cabello corto?. Sus labios estaban rojos, sus mejillas rojas no tan fuertes, y la sombra de sus ojos igual.

-Se ven muy bien – Dijo Kaito sonriendo.

-Gracias – Agradecieron.

-¿Y Kaiko? – Preguntó Kaito notando que su hermana no estaba.

-Atrás de Luka y Meiko – Dijo Rin apuntando uno de sus pies que se podía apenas notar.

Luka y Meiko se corrieron dejando a ver a una chica, Pero no era cualquier chica, era la misma Kaiko.

Tenía un vestido por las rodillas azul, con los bordes de la parte inferior de la falda de lana blancos, y la parte posterior del pecho igual, las mangas que tenía estaban al costado de sus hombros, y en su vestido, en la parte central superior, había un moño blanco. Tenía unas sandalias sencillas azules. Sus labios solo tenían brillo, sus mejillas estaban rosas claras y sus ojos celestes. Aunque sus mejillas se veían más rosas, ya que estaba algo avergonzada por vestirse y maquillarse así.

-¿Quién es esa chica? – Preguntó Kaito.

-Soy yo idiota – Dijo Kaiko aun algo sonrojada.

Kaito rió un poco antes de que el chofer entre.

-Señor Kaito, la limosina está lista – Dijo abriéndoles la puerta.

Kaito asintió, las chicas tomaron su bolso y luego todos subieron .

Continuara…

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? c: acepto comentarios y críticas constructivas sin insultos. ¡Nos leemos luego!_

_Bye~_


End file.
